50 Shades of Slade
by LovelyMagicDarkStrength
Summary: Slades back. But what does he want? Raven's falling in love. But Her powers can't handle the emotion, can they? Starfire's becoming more angry, destroying almost everything in her way. What's wrong? Love, Lust, Hate, Anger, and ALOT of Passion. Can the titan's pull through the stress? Or will they Quit? Will Robin drive the team into the ground? Or will Raven blow up the tower?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A/N: Hey guys, I have some news. I'm rewriting 50 Shades of Slade.  
I don't like how it is being written, and I don't like how fast its moving. I promise you it will be better this time! I also promise that I will have 8 chapters up as soon as I can, so no need to worry. :D I hope you will reread it, and give me feedback.  
Enjoy :)

* * *

Jump city was dark, the streets asleep the buildings black. Only the full moon and a few stars gave light.

It seemed Raven and Starfire were the only ones awake at this ungodly hour. The Tameranians face was gaunt, large bags heaved under her saucer green eyes. Her red mane was knotted and windblown. Her dark purple corset top had stains of sweat and blood across the front. Her thigh high dark purple boots had mud clinging for dear life on the leather. Her dark purple shorts were ripped at the hem, and her dark purple gloves that reached up to her elbows were torn in various places. The green gemstones on the back of her hands were scratched and cloudy. She was flying low, barely making it over buildings. Raven thought she wouldn't make it home.

The Empath was looking now better than the Tameranian. Her dark blue cloak was dirty, bloody and ripped at the end. Her own black corset top was blood stained, the lace at the top was torn. Black shorts muddy, Knee high leather boots cracked and scratched. Lace fingerless gloves torn in various placed. Her grey skin was sickly, large bags underneath her azure eyes and her shoulder length purple hair was matted. Raven had no idea how long it has been since the two girls slept. Or even ate for that matter. It's been days, Robin was cracking down on the team hard and it was getting dammed annoying. Every since Slades threat…

* * *

_The Titans were enjoying a carefree Saturday afternoon. Cyborg and Beast boy sat on the couch playing video games, The half robot was no longer blue, but due to his upgrades he was neon purple. Which made the already handsome man down right sexy._

_The green changeling has changed much, his hair was just over his brows, and his masculine face said he was no boy. He was a man. His chest had doubled in size, his arms still lanky. A reminisce of a six pack could be seen through his doom patrol get up. The shape shifter was… irresistible._

_Starfire and Raven sat in the lotus position, both hovering a few feet off the ground. Their eyes closed, and mouthing 'Azarath Metrion Zinthos' two forgotten mugs of tea sitting on the table next to them. Robin was now called Nightwing._

_He was no longer in his traffic light suit, but the black and blue night wing outfit. The same mask over his eyes. His hair was still in a spiky mess, his athletic figure in prime shape, steel toes boots on his feet, and a silver utility belt.  
The same belt he wore with his traffic light suit._

_The titans had all changed much, not only had their bodies changed but their behavior as well. Nightwing was not so obsessive, but it was probably because Slade had been gone for years. He was happier now, and opened up more. He was now in a steady relationship with the wonderful Starfire. She was still a beam of light, but also down toned her emotions for the Empath. It had started when Starfire was throwing a Tameranian tantrum, and Raven's empathy started to work overtime. Let's just say, it was a pissed off Tameranian and a pissed off Half demon. The tower was almost destroyed._

_Which also brought us to Raven. She could show small emotions, Such as Happiness Bravery Knowledge Wisdom and Sadness. Cyborg was the big brother to everyone, just as before but he had also noticed that the team needed to have light conversation once in awhile. So he was not a joker, but a wise man when needed. Beast Boy was more mature, no longer doing lame pranks or stupid jokes._

_Don't get me wrong, he was still funny. Even more so now that his Jokes were funnier. But he was older now, not the 13 year old boy he was 6 years ago._

_As the Titans relaxed, the alarms started to blare. But no map of the city popped up on the screen, no It was Slades face._

"_Good afternoon titans. Did you miss me?" Slades voice hissed_

"_Uhm, No?" Bb said. Nightwing growled_

"_Slade… What do you want?"_

"_Oh you know… conquer of the world and whatnot. I see you are enjoy a wonderful Saturday… to bad it's coming to an end. I've got something planned…" Raven sighed. She knew what he was doing…_

"_You won't be able to get a damn thing done! We'll stop you like always." Nightwing said._

"_You aren't the only one who has grown __**Robin**__." Raven saw Nightwing tense._

"_Your still the lonely pathetic boy as before, no matter what face you wear…"_

"_Shut up!" Nightwing shouted. His anger was growing, and it made Ravens own anger stir._

"_Enjoy your Saturday titans… I have plans to attend to." The screen went black, and silence filled the room._

And that was 3 weeks ago, and 'Nightwing' had changed back into Robin. The obsessive boy who wouldn't take a break until the crook was behind bars.

"Friend Nightwing is driving me the crazy." Starfires voice came through Raven's thoughts. The Tameranian was flying even lower now, Raven descended to match Starfires altitude.

"Yes, he is driving the whole team insane. But we all know he won't stop. Not until Slade is caught. And we haven't found any trace of his since." They turned away from the city, and towards the large T in the middle of the bay. The moon had disappeared, and the sun started to peak over. The once black night was not light purple, red, yellow and orange. Titans tower cast a shadow over the bay.

"I only wish we may be able to get the sleep tonight. I am so very tired…" Starfires voice became a whisper at the end, and she suddenly dropped out of the sky.

Damn girl fell asleep while flying…

Raven created a ebony disk underneath the alien and caught her before she fell into the frigid water below. The dark magic hissed as Starfires body thumped into it, Raven felt her mind tug as her magic took the hit. She lowered herself onto the disk, and helped the now conscious Starfire to her feet.

"Oh my, I am sorry friend Raven! I had not meant to fall asleep…"

"It's alright Star. I'll fly us home." And Raven did just that, Starfire was laying down on the black disk as it slowly made its way to Titans tower. Ravens body was highly fatigued, but she pushed on. As they made it over the roof, Raven's power flickered and Starfire fell through the disk, landing on the gravel. She made a 'oof' and rubbed her head

"I'm sorry." Raven said in a monotone. The Tameranian climbed to her feet, and the two girls descended the stairs towards the main room. The tower was quiet, the dark halls asleep.

That was until the main room doors swished open. Beast Boy and Cyborg were playing some sort of racing game, Nightwing nowhere to be found. Raven glanced at the clock, 5 am. How the hell are these two awake?

"How was Patrols?" Beast boy said without looking back. Starfire and Raven walked into the kitchen, and placed a tea pot onto the burner. Raven turned the stove to high and Starfire filled the teapot with water

"It was uneventful. Just like the night before, and the day before that…" It had been… 3 days since she had slept. 5 minute naps kept being interrupted with the daily bullshit of the tower. Alarms, fighting, going home, searching. Over and Over, it was getting ridiculous. The floor to ceiling TV make an explosion noise, and a green car fell off the tracks. The red flashing sign on the screen blinked 'Cyborg Wins!'

"Dammit!" Bb shouted

"BOO-YA!" Cyborg fist pumped. The Tea pot screeched, and Raven picked it up off the burner. Starfire grabbed two mugs, and Raven pour a little bit of the hot water into each one. Starfire swirled the water in the ceramic mugs, and then poured the water out.

Filling each cup with water, Starfire placed a tea bag in each. The clear water changed to green.

Herbal tea.

"So, nothing interesting happened at all?" Beast boy was suddenly at the island behind the two girls. Cyborg coming close behind.

"Starfire fell asleep while flying." Raven said. Starfire blushed

"I was tired…" She said. Raven smiled

"Don't worry about it Star, we're all tired." As Cyborg opened his mouth to speak, the alarms started to blare. Red lights flashed and the main room door swished open. In came Nightwing, his hair messed and a red hand print on his cheek signifying he was just sleeping. The others sighed, and Raven downed her tea quickly. She felt it warm up her body, and give her a slight energy boost. On the large screen, a blinking orange and black 'S' was in the Warehouse district.

"Slade…" Nightwing hissed. Raven sighed, and encased the entire team in darkness. Opening up a short cut, she phased the entire team to the ware house district.

* * *

A black raven came out of the ground, and out came the team. Ravens power flickered, and she fell with a thud.

"Rae! Are you okay?" Bb was at her side immediately. He helped her to her feet, and she brushed him away

"I'm fine." She hissed. Beast boy backed off, not before Raven caught the flash of disappointment on his face. She felt guilty.

"Thanks for uh… Helping me B." Raven said. Beast boy gave a half smile. Nightwing pulled out the T communicator, and an orange S was flashing on the screen. Without a word, he started to move. The titans followed, Starfire and Raven walking with the rest.

They cut corners of old warehouses, the concrete under their shoes patted as they walked. Nightwing suddenly stopped, causing Cyborg to bump into him, and Bb to bump into Cyborg. Raven, not paying any attention, slammed into Beast boys back.

"Ouch!" She shouted as she rubbed her nose. Bb laughed and turned around  
"Are you okay?" He said through giggling. She rolled her eyes but didn't answer. Starfire was at Nightwings side

"He's in there." Nightwing pried open the heavy steel doors. They screeched against rusted tracks and the leader used all of his strength to push it open.

Once the team was inside, the abandoned warehouse was insanely dark. The wind howled through the building, and Raven started to feel her Fear escalate. Mouthing her mantra, she attempted to calm herself down.

But it lingered.

It always lingered.

A light popped out of Cyborgs shoulder, and a green glow emanated from Starfires hand. Brown crates were stacked on top of each other, lining the walls. Cobwebs clinging to the aged wood and Raven knew why Slade chose this place.

There was barely any room for a fight.

The titans slowly made their way deeper and deeper into the dark void, Raven looked around cautiously and always looked behind her.

"Where are you Slade!" Nightwing shouted. A spotlight clicked on and in front of them stood Slade.

Instantly the titans took battling stances.

"I'm right here." His voice was smooth. But ten, another light clicked on. To their right stood another Slade. Two more lights, and the Titans found two more Slades.

"Come on Slade. These Robots are getting annoying." Cyborg droned out.

"Oh these are no Robots… These are Clones." Suddenly the entire Warehouse erupted in light, and Raven couldn't help the gasp that slid from her lips. They were surrounded…

Clones stood on top of crates, they emerged from Shadows, and dropped from the ceiling. Raven lost count as soon as she reached 100… each one waiting for an order.

Slades not a stupid man, he had to make sure the clones weren't as smart as him, or else they would up rise. But what terrified Raven was the fact that they all fought like Slade… Memories of 6 years ago flashed before Ravens eyes as she remembered her on top of a building, her hair long, her body glowing with red marks, and Slade whispering in her ear.

She shuddered.

The sound of Cyborgs cannon brought Raven back to reality, it hissed as he charged it up, Starfire took flight summoning two basket ball sized starbolts. Beast Boy changed into a T-rex and roared menacingly. Raven summoned as much power as she could, and it crackled around her body like an ebony fire. Nightwing extended his Bo-staff and whirled it around in his hands.

"Enjoy." Slade sneered as he turned away, and the clones all leapt into action.

* * *

A/N: So that it... Please, give me feed back on what you think about the new first Chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A/N: Chapter 2 has been rewritten! Please, Review :)

Enjoy

* * *

Nightwing swept his legs in an arc kicking a nearby clone in the head. It staggered back and Nightwing blocked a punch coming from another.

He was getting tired, his body was in a lot of pain and he was surrounded. He threw an uppercut, his fist connecting with the hard metal mask of a Slade clone. He turned around, and as he did his stomach exploded in pain.

Nightwing took a spinning kick to the gut and was sent flying backwards into a clone. Its strong arms wrapped around his throat, choking him. Nightwing coughed and gagged, his air supply growing smaller and smaller.

He then felt pain explode from his gut, his bruised eyes caught a black foot slam into his stomach.

He couldn't breathe.

With the wind knocked out of him, and his air supply completely cut off… Dick Grayson started to suffocate. He squirmed at the strong arms of the clone, but his body mass was too little for the heavy man holding him.

His mask was torn slightly, black and blue bruises on his face and blood at the corner of his mouth. Nightwing was tired, but his anger was giving him strength.

His curled his abs, and brought his legs up behind the head of the clone. Wrapping his calves around its neck, he squeezed.

He heard the clone cough, and felt its own grip around his throat loosen. Nightwing took in a gulp of oxygen, and felt his body gain a little more energy. Using all the muscles in his abs, he heaved the clones body over his and threw him towards a wall, a steel pipe protruding from the concrete. The clone slammed onto the pipe, and blood spewed out from the now fresh hole in its chest.

Grayson landed on his feet and cringed at the sight.

He was usually against killing, but with over 100 Slades… They had to die. Grayson coughed and blood covered his hand.

Blood was in his lungs.

_Damn…_ He thought. For a moment, no Clones were attacking him and he took in the sight of the battle field.

Starfire was hovering above the scene, raining green starbolts on clones keeping them off the back of her friends.

Her hair was damp with sweat, her temple was bleeding and she was favoring her right wrist. Barely moving it to throw starbolts.

Her Orange skin was turning black and purple and her starbolts were the size of a softball. Behind her was a stack of crates, and Grayson could see a clone emerge from the shadows.

"Starfire!" He cried, she turned around just in time to see the clone leap off the crates. The clone tackled her, and she spun out of control before slamming into the concrete ground, hard. A small crater formed underneath her shuddering form and the Tameranian heaved. The clone stood over her and was about to stomp on her face when a beam of purple energy slammed into its side. Cyborgs cannon smoked, his circuits sparked, his cybernetic eyes flickered dangerously and his nose was bleeding. Cyborg walked over to Starfire and helped her to her feet before turning around and blasting away more clones.

His power supply was low; Nightwing could tell by the way his cannon sounded. Instead of a ring, it was a low hum.

Grayson's eyes found a large green polar bear swiping its large claws across the chest of a clone. Blood stained its green fur, and crimson dripped from its claws. The clone dropped in a dead heap, but two more took its place. Beast Boy transformed into a raven and took flight. But was grabbed by a clone and slammed into the ground, Beast boy changed into his human form and coughed violently. Lacerations were on his arms and chest, his suit was torn in various places and his green complexion was changing to yellow and purple. Bruised and Battered, the changeling climbed to his feet, his face held anger, hatred, and raw power. His emerald eyes dilated, and he grew in size. His suit ripped off completely, his spine elongated and his face formed into large powerful jaws. Corse fur grew all over his body and large claws took the place of green hands. Nightwing shuddered as the beat took the place of beast boy, and took a step back and the beast gave a gut wrenching roar. It leapt into battle and started ripping clones in half, tearing their heads off, or slicing up their bodies. Crimson was everywhere, the stench of copper filled Grayson's nose as the beast advanced.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Ravens cry rang in Nightwings ears and he turned to see the empath releasing blades of ebony energy. It shredded anything in its path, which was a few crates and a few clones.

The Slades cries fell on deft ears as Raven started picking up random things with her powers and threw them at bystanders. Nightwing noticed how her powers flickered, how her eyes changed from white to Azure and how her hand fell on her left side once she finished with her magic. Ravens cloak had purple splotches, it was ripped, scratches covered her thighs and arms. Her face held a bleed gash across her cheek. Her shoulder length hair was damp, and sweat mixed with blood rolled down her temple. Her jaw was tight, her teeth clenched, as she threw a ebony shield in front of her. Raven tried to take to the sky, but as she came a few feet of the ground her shield dropped and Raven fell.

Nightwing studied his friends in such a short amount of time.

Fatigue was coming in quickly, and He wasn't sure how much longer they could last.

They were no longer fighting for Justice; they were fighting for their Lives.

Grayson pulled out a few freezing disks, and tossed them into the crowd. They exploded, freezing clones in their place. But there were too many. More and more they came from the shadows.

Over 100 bodies littered the ground but the titans couldn't keep it up any longer. Sunrise turned to sunset, and as Nightwing was thrown into a metal beam he gave the order that may have saved their lives.

"Titans! Fall Back!" He shakily got to his feet, and he watched as Raven's eyes glowed bright red. her usually white rimmed magic was now red and she hovered above the battle.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" she shouted her mantra, and enveloped the team in darkness.

But Nightwing felt _**wrong. **_He felt hatred, anger, and had visions of blood, bodies, and terror.

It wasn't the normal calming, cool energy Raven usually used.

Nightwing felt corrupted and dead.

As they reappeared in the main room of titans tower, the team was dumped onto the floor as Ravens body fell with a thud.

She lay unmoving, her eyes shut and her chest barely rising and falling. The titans all lay unmoving for a moment. Beast boy was in his human form, Cyborg climbed to his feet, gripping the black couch as he did so. Nightwing followed suit and he clutched his side

"Somebody take her to the med bay." He said quietly. Nobody moved for a few moments and Nightwing thought everybody had passed out. That was until Beast boy scooped up Raven small form and walked out of the living room without a word. Grayson shook his head and sighed.

He was ashamed of himself; he let his thirst for revenge get in the way of his concern with his team. They all could have died and it would have all been his fault.

He triggered something in Raven that may have aftereffects and it was HIS fault.

He felt Angry at himself, he felt guilty, sad, and insanely helpless. Starfire shuffled to her feet, and she turned glowing eyes on him. Anger was written all over her features.

"This is all your fault." She hissed. She didn't sound like herself, she sounded dark, and evil…

"I know Star." Nightwing sighed. But her features didn't soften.

"If you had let us do the sleep for one day Raven would not be in the infirmary and we would not be almost dead!" She closed the distance, and stuck her face in his. Nightwing made no move to step back. But kept his face emotionless.

"You… You are such a GLORBAG! You put our friends in danger! You almost KILLED US!" Starfires hands started to glow. Her eyes brightened. Her anger was starting to get out of control, Nightwing could feel it on his skin.

"I know… I'm sorry… I messed up and I wish I could take it all back but I can't." He said. His voice wavered.

"You're _Sorry_!? Sorry Isn't good enough! Sorry doesn't Make me feel better! SORRY DOESN'T MAKE RAVEN WAKE UP!" Starfire brought up a glowing fist, and Nightwing started to get afraid, the color drained fro, his face and his eyes widened.

"Sorry will not save you." Starfire hissed in such a tone it made Grayson's heart break. This wasn't Star… this was something else. His Starfire would never threaten him… And just as she was about to bring her fist down, a metallic purple hand gripped her wrist.

"Starfire clam down!" Cyborgs voice was stern, but calm. The Tameranian relaxed instantly, her eyes changed to their normal color and the green starbolt dissipated. Her face held major confusion, as if she hadn't realized what was being said.

But when recollection filled her eyes, sorrow and regret filled her face. Tears formed at the corners

"I am sorry for such mean words Robin! I meant no harm! I hadn't realized what I was doing… I… I must go!" She sobbed and then ran through the doors. Nightwing was concerned for the girl he loved, and was about to go after her when a cool metal hand grabbed his shoulder

"Let her calm down man." Cyborg said. Nightwing sighed, but nodded.

"I'm sorry Cyborg. I let my obsession overcome my logic. And I put my team, my family, in danger."

"Don't worry about it. Just let us rest for a few days… we need a break." Cyborg said. Nightwing nodded

"I'll call Titans East and see if they can watch the tower for a few days." Cyborg nodded, and Grayson walked away without even looking back. As the door closed shut behind him, he walked down the dark lonely halls.

He Let them down.

He was SUCH an idiot… How could he do such a thing? He wasn't Robin anymore. He wasn't a little kid looking for approval of his 'master' No, He was his own man. With his own thoughts, and own ways. He refused to follow in the footsteps of Batman, and yet that was exactly what he was doing.

Something about Slade made his skin crawl, that man was not okay. And even now he seemed worse… Nightwing sighed as he walked into the elevator and went up to the floor where He, Starfires and Cyborgs rooms were.

As the Elevator opened, he walked down to Starfires room. Inside he could hear her silent sobs, and debated on whether or not to check on her.

For what seemed like 15 minutes, he finally sighed and knocked lightly on the door. The sobbing shushed, and Starfires quiet voice called out

"Not Now please." Nightwing sighed, _Should've just kept walking_…

"I… I'll be here when you need me Starfire. Get some sleep, I'm calling Titans east to watch over for a few days." He got no reply, and with a sigh he sagged his shoulders and walked on to his room. The steel name tag still had 'Robin' etched into it.

The door swished open, and revealed Nightwings plain room.

His regular sized bed with tan sheets. Tan walls, and a light brown night stand. A desk was pushed up against the wall, and a closet filled with uniforms. A small dresser with a few pairs of civilian clothes and a small bed side lamp. Nightwing turned on the lamp, and laid down in his bed.

Letting a exasperated sigh leave his lips he rolled over on his side and stared at a small photograph.

In it was a small boy with black hair and blue eyes with green in the center. Next to the boy was a tall dark hairs man with blue eyes, smiling brightly at the camera. On the other side was a tall slender women with brown hair. Light green eyes, and a smile that could light up a room.

Sitting up, Nightwing picked up the small picture and ran his gloved hand over the women and the man. The Trio was all wearing a suit much like the one Robin used to wear. A sign behind them read 'The flying Grayson's'

Nightwing reached up to his mask, and slowly pulled it off, revealing bright blue eyes, with light green around the pupil.

Grayson felt his eyes well up with tears.

"I've failed them." He whispered.

"I failed them just like I failed you." There was no hand on his shoulder, there were no sweet words. Just him and the smiling faces of his parents.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry I let you down… I swore to do better, but today I couldn't…" a single tear leaked out of his eyes, and rolled down his cheek before dripping off his chin and landing on the face of his mother. Unconsciously, he rubbed the back of his hand across his face, whipping away his own tears.

He was alone. He always felt alone. But with his new family… They didn't make him feel so alone. They looked up to him, trusted him, and he betrayed them.

But they were family, and they would forgive him like they always did. Nightwing sniffled, and whipped the water from his mothers face.

"I'll do better I promise. I won't turn into him, and I'll make you proud. I promise." Nightwing brought up the picture to his lips and placed a gentle kiss on both his mother and fathers faces before setting the picture on the nightstand facing his bed.

He laid down, turned off the light and stared at the picture.

It felt like hours, of just staring at that photo.

His mind silent, and his eyes locked with the photo.

And when the moon started to disappear, and the sun rose again, Nightwing finally fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A/N: I know I'm horrible. I made you wait, (Not like anybodies rereading it.) and I'm deleteing all chapters after this one so I can rewrite them all. Do not worry, It will be better, More Passionate, and definitely darker. So please, Review.

I need to know if my new chapters are going in the right direction.

enjoy.

* * *

Beast boy carried the small form of Raven bridal style down the halls. She was incredibly lighter than he had expected, like carrying a small… cat.

As he stepped into the elevator, a automated voice came through the loud speakers

"What is your destination?" It was a female VI voice.

"Medical bay please." The elevator hummed to life as it rose up to the 8th floor.

Beast boy's eyes flicked to Ravens soft face, and he could help himself as he smiled. She looked so peaceful, which was a rare sight lately. Beast boy noticed the bags under her eyes, and the way she slumped as she walked.

But what really told him something was wrong was the way she smelled.

Usually she smelled of Lavender, or the chilly midnight air on Halloween night. But instead, now she smelled of metal or dust. It wasn't a repulsive smell, but it definitely wasn't a attractive smell either.

"Level 8, Medical bay." The elevators voice spoke as the doors slid open. Beast boy walked quickly down the hall, and another set of door swished open.

Inside there were large windows that stretched from one side of the room to the other, a white tiled floor with bright lights. 5 empty cots lined up the walls, along with various monitors and a large computer screen. Beast boy stopped at the bed next to the window and gently laid Raven down.

He hooked up multicolored wires to her chest, and placed a clip on her finger (I forgot what those were called…) He pressed the power button on a monitor next to her bed, and rhythmic sound of beeps filled the room.

Beast boy had no idea what to do next, or what to look for.

Her heart rate looked normal, along with breathing though her brain activity was elevated. Probably because she was in Nevermore. Beast boy shuddered at the memory of visiting that place.

It wasn't that he didn't… well he didn't like it but it was the fact that he had to fight one of her strongest emotions. After that he tried not to make Raven angry that's for sure. Taking a seat next to her bed he grabbed onto her small pale hand. Her skin was soft, but cold. He cupped it delicately like it was a rose ready to wilt. Her lavender hair fell on the pillow around her head. Her cloak must have fallen off of her body at some point, because all she was in was her black corset, along with the tight shorts. He hadn't seen her without her cloak in years… and well.

He was enjoying the sight.

He never noticed how well her curved filled everything perfectly. Flat where flat was supposed to be, and round where needed. Beast boy blushed. The Medical bay doors slid open.

"Hey B…" Cyborg sighed. Beast boy blushed some more, but hid it at he rubbed his face

"Hey Cy."

"How she doin?"

"I have no idea. I think she's fine." Cyborg checked her monitor and nodded, before walked over to a cabinet and grabbed a glass vial filled with clear liquid and a syringe.

"What's that?" Beast boy asked, Curious.

"Its just a sedative. I want her to rest for a few days, and in case you haven't noticed, She hasn't been sleeping well. I think it's nightmares." Cyborg said. Yes, Beast boy has noticed.

He, Cy, and Raven all shared a floor. And around 3:15 he would hear her scream and she wouldn't stop until 4:15. At first, Beast boy had thought she was being attacked… He could recall the primal blood pumping through his veins that first night…

_Beast Boy slept happily in his top bunk in his room. He was currently kissing a pillow, muttering sweet words and obviously in a dream. That was until a blood curdling scream jolted the 13 year old man out of his bed. He gasped, dropped his pillow companion, and fell off of the top bunk. He landed with a soft 'thud' and groaned. His head hurt and his heart was racing.  
Why was someone screaming? Beast boy checked the clock, it was 3:15_

_Thinking it was just a figment of his imagination, he stood to climb back into his bead until another scream came from the halls._

_Instantly, he felt his body go rigid, his fangs grow large and his heart pump wildly in his chest._

_That was Raven's scream._

_Without another thought he burst out of his bedroom door and sprinted down the hallway. He past Cyborgs room, his legs pumping faster and faster._

_Another scream._

_He felt something in him scream with her, He felt something in him try to claw its way out, to protect her at all costs. The Primal instinct was insanity, but it was all he felt right now._

_Coming to a halt in front of her door, he heard a muffled sob come from inside. She was Crying?_

_Beast boy almost ripped the door open, but his rational mind told him to stop, and listen._

_And so he did. Her sobbing made his heart ache. He wanted to go… comfort her. Pat her back give her a hug… Kiss her cheek._

_But his feet remained welded to their spot. And after what felt like 15 minutes of sobbing, he could hear the soft, steady rhythm of her breathing._

_She was asleep? But he thought something was wrong…_

_5 minutes later, another scream came from her door._

"_Dammit!" She shouted afterwards. Beast boy's ear twitched like a radar as more sobbing followed._

_So she wasn't in danger? But she was screaming… And then crying…_

_Beast boy came to the conclusion that she was having nightmares, and knowing raven she wouldn't want the company._

_So as his heart and gut told him not too, he walked all the way back to his room slowly. Wincing every time he heard her scream._

_It may have just been him hearing her panicked gasps, due to his enhanced hearing. Because he was the only one outside her door._

_As his door swished open, he glanced at the clock._

_4:15. Her sobs stopped._

_Reluctantly he went back to bed._

Now the 19 year old Beast boy sighed and rubbed his eyes.

Damn he was tired. Cyborg had hooked up an IV in Raven wrist while Beast boy was having a flash back, and was now writing something down on a chart.

"You should get some rest B." Cyborg said before he yawned and stretched his mechanical exponents.

"Yeah. Okay." As Cyborg left, Beast took Raven's hand in his and laid his head down on the padded bed. His eyes sliding shut.

And so how it was for the next week. Cyborg would come in, check vitals, Starfire would talk to Raven, and Nightwing would stop by too. But Beast Boy refused to leave Raven's side. He slept in that damn uncomfortable chair, and only left to go to the bathroom. Not to shower.

Finally, at day 7 when Starfire came in, she brought up the subject.

"Friend Beast Boy, I do not mean to be rude… but you smell like a Gorsh'Nack… Please, do the 'washing up' it is most needed." Beast boy sighed. Raven was in her healing trance, her body floating a few inches off the bed. Her breathing normal, and her brain activity still elevated.

Beast Boy shrugged.

"Fine…" He said.

Reluctantly he let go of Raven's hand, his growing cold instantly, and shuffled out of the Med Bay and into the Elevator.

"What is your Destination?" The VI Asked. (Virtual Intelligence.)

"Level 4 please." The Elevator hummed as it started its descent. Beast Boy's neck was tight, his head hurt, and he didn't know the last time he had eaten.

Probably a few days ago when Starfire had brought him a To-Fu hot dog with insane amounts of mustard.

The mere thought of food made his stomach rumble. He needed a good night's sleep, Titans east was going to be here in the next day or so. They said they had to finish up a case before they left. Whatever it was, it must have been hard.

"Level 4, Habitat 1, Training room, and Swimming pool." The door slid open, and out walked Beast boy.

He came into his room; the bunk bed gone now replaced with a queen sized bed with tan sheets a small oak nightstand, a computer desk and a dresser, and grabbed a change of clothes. A black beater, a pair of red and black basketball shorts and Thor Boxers. He shuffled out of his room and continued down the hall. Passing Cyborgs room, but coming to a stop in front of Ravens.

He paused, and could faintly smell the Lavender scent of her inside. His finger twitched, and he took a step forward. Almost touching the little orange pad next to the door, he shook his head and continued on to his and Raven's bathroom.

Turning the Shower to hot, he stripped of his uniform and stepped in.

The pellets of water felt amazing against his bare back, and as the droplets rolled down his body taking in every crevice he started to feel… better. Pouring a glob of shampoo in his hand he started to wash his mossy green hair.

He rinsed, washed his body, and then stood in the shower for some time.

_What if Raven was awake right now and I wasn't at her side?_ The thought made him panic slightly. But then, the thought of why he was panicking over that thought made him confused.

He had always cared for Raven sure. She was his team mate and friend… But maybe… Maybe there was something more?  
No… There couldn't be. Could there?

Biting his lip he turned off the shower and stepped out, drying his body and changing in fresh clothes. He brushed his teeth and put on some deodorant before walking out of the now steamy bathroom.

He was intrigued by Raven. He always has been, wanting to know more about the Mysterious women. He had felt sad even when he was younger when she frowned, and tried his best to make her smile though it never worked. But why was that?

The more Beast Boy thought about it, the more he realized he had always been like that…

Beast Boy realized he had stopped in front of Raven's room, again.

Looking at the flickering orange panel, his hand twitched. Her scent filled his nose and he felt his heart pump a little faster. How could she have this much power over him… When he didn't even realized she had? He groaned, and quickly walked past her door and into the elevator. The VI asked his Destination, to which he replied

"Level 10 please." The elevator hummed, and seemed to move slower than ever as he pandered his thoughts.

He needed to stop this silly infatuation with this girl, there was no chance in hell she'd like him.

Was there? No. That's False hope. Is it?

Beast boy never really TRIED to pursue a relationship with her, so maybe… there was a small chance. But Raven doesn't like People let alone Beast boy. And she doesn't like human contact… Would he really want a 'no touching' relationship?

But he doesn't know what she's REALLY like…

"Ugh!" Beast Boy groaned as he hit his head against the cool metal elevator doors.

"Why does she have to be so confusing!" He shouted.

"Level 10, Main room of Titans tower." Ignoring his grumbling stomach, he went back down to the Habitat level, stormed right up to Raven's door and tapped in the override code.

The door slid open and he was blasted with her scent.

Chills of pleasure ran up his spine as he took in a deep breath.

He felt something Primal in his howl at her smell, his heart hammered into his chest and gut did summersaults. He felt the beast stir within him, his mind was sent reeling as her smell spilled over his body.

"Dammit." He growled again. Her door slid shut, and he stepped into the elevator again.

"I will not let this go on any longer. It ends here… It's just a crush… Nothing… More." _But I know what it really is._

He came up to the medical bay, and walked next to Raven's still slumbering form. Taking her hands in his and sitting down, he watched her peaceful face until his eyes slid shut.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A/N: I'm sorry for the insanely short chapter... I struggled with this one D: But, I hope you like it.

And! Hersypie: Don't worry, Cyborg has to be one of my favorite characters. Though he may seem like he doesn't have a big role in the begining, he's a major character just like the rest of the team.

The Cretin: Thank you for the support, I was worried everyone would hate me for changing it. you made me think differently.

So Please! Review, and if you have ANY questions you would like me to answer, I'm happy to do so.

Enjoy :)

* * *

Pink elf boots patted on a rock path that seemed to form as the figure walked on. A pink cloak was wrapped tightly around her body, a black leotard underneath. The figure came to a stop at large rock, and tapped her foot impatiently.

There was the sound of whooshing air, a scream, and then a loud thud as dust stirred on the rock. The pink clad figure waved her hand in front of her face too clear the dust, and looked down upon Raven who was coughing violently and climbing to her feet. As the Dust settled, Raven took a deep breath of air in Nevermore and instantly she felt something was _wrong._

Upon closer inspection, the normal white stars had changed to a blood thirsty red.

"Oh that can't be good." She said in her usual monotone.

"You have no Idea how bad it really is." Raven turned to see herself. The Emotion's face was not in its normal smile, but contorted in disappointment, fear, and anger.

"Explain." Raven ordered.

"I won't explain anything. Knowledge wants to well at you anyways-" Happy was cut off as the ground beneath them rumble. A loud ear piercing screech filled the room, much like a dragons cry. Covering her ears, she noticed Happys body tense and the emotion jumped into a fighting stance.

It left as fast as it came. The ground stopped rumbling and Raven glared at the emotion.

"What the hell was that!?" she shouted.

"That was your mistake." Before Raven could probe further, the two Ravens were enveloped in a bright pink vortex. Raven felt lighter, the magic tickled against her skin like a small puppy begging for attention. She found herself smiled, but it soon ended as they had traveled into Knowledge's library. Books that were normally organized, were thrown about. Black char marks were on the floor and bookshelves. Raven could hear Knowledge mumbling as her face was stuck in a large black leather book.

Happy cleared her throat. Knowledge looked up.

"You!" She pointed at Raven.

"Me?"

"You did a very bad thing! You tapped into our demon half and now she's fighting to get out! Bravery almost died, Stupidity is nowhere to be seen and Hope is dying! Do you have any IDEA what you did?" the Yellow clad Raven had rips on her cloak, her purple hair was tangled and had a few strays sticking straight up. Her glasses were cracked, and a bruise on her cheek.

"I had no choice Knowledge. If I didn't do anything my team would have died, I couldn't have that happen. You guys are doing fine keeping her locked up, and she's sub come to normal within the next few days."

"It's already been a few days Raven! Time is different in Nevermore remember!? This problem should already be taken care of but since you have exhausted yourself, you have exhausted us too. We can't keep fighting. Not even Anger can go on that long." Raven pinched the bridge of her nose.

She did NOT want to deal with this right now. She just wanted to let her mind, body and soul rest and go into a healing trance. Even in her mind, her body still ached with every movement she made.

"Take me to her." she said curtly.

"What? No! if you go there-"

"I said Take me!" Raven snapped, Knowledge flinched but nodded solemnly. The trio was enveloped in yellow magic was Knowledge transported them out of her library.

Raven felt accomplished with this magic, like she had finished a hard test with a 100%. It felt like a buzzing electricity against her flesh.

A yellow raven emerged from the ground, and dumped both Happy and the real Raven on the ground before Knowledge took shape.

Again, Raven felt **wrong. **It smelled of rotting flesh, burning building and blood. A lot of blood. In front of her was a large metal door with various locks in many places. Bravery, Anger, Jealousy, and even Timid, were all blasting steady streams of their magic at the door, keeping it shut. Scratches and scorch marks on their cloaks and bodies.

Angry heard them arrive, and she rounded on Raven. The Crimson magic disappearing from the line.

"You BITCH! You're so stupid! How could you tap into THAT magic!? Using me is fine, but **HER?!**" As her magic disappeared from the door, grunts came from the other emotions. The ground began to rumble again, and banging sounded from the metal door. The door bulged forward, like someone was pushing against it.

"Anger! Yell at her later! We need you NOW!" Bravery order. With a growl, the red emotion whirled around and blasted the door with her scarlet magic. There was a screech, much like a yell in pain, before the ground ceased and banging hushed. Quietly the door slid back into place.

Raven could see the strain on each emotions face, and the tired looks in their eyes.

"Happy, take Bravery's place I need to speak with her." Raven said. The pink emotion nodded, and pink energy blasted against the door and dark green disappeared. Bravery marched right up to Raven.

"What do you want?" She sneered.

"How long has this been going on?" Raven asked.

"Since you pulled an idiotic move and summoned up her power to transport your team. As soon as you collapsed, we have been fighting to keep that door closed. The locks can't handle the stress, and all of us are tired." Bravery spoke as if she were in war.

Raven sighed "I'm sorry I put you through this, but you have to hold out a little longer. I need to get back to titan's tower and sleep; once I do you all will start to feel better as well. I'll do some research and get my strength back together before I come back and throw on some extra locks." Bravery nodded.

"We understand why you did it; hell I would have done the same damn thing in your place. But consequences suck hardcore." The deep green emotion shook her head.

"Look, I need to go and rest. It's probably already been a week out there and I don't want my team worrying so bad. Keep in touch, and if you need me… you know what to do." Bravery nodded and then disappeared in a dark green raven. Knowledge cleared her throat.

"I have been re-reading the _'Demon child of Azarath' _the one Azar wrote and gave us before we left, I believe he may have put something in there that may help us with this situation. I suggest re-reading it and coming back for a brainstorm." Raven nodded.

"Well, I'll see you later." Knowledge sighed.

'Good luck, and keep everyone safe." Knowledge nodded, and the red gem on Raven's 7th Chakra glowed. She felt her body being pull away from her mind and thrown back into the real world


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A/N: Hey you,

Yes you. The one who is reading this Authors note RIGHT NOW. I just want you too know, that I greatly appreciate of your love and support of this fan fiction. And while I may not update very fast, the only update at all is because of you.

I want you too know that I adore each and every one of you, and the fact that you take time out of your day to read what I have done truely humbles me. I hope you enjoy this chapter, it was a rough start but I liked where it went.

Reviews are always appreciated :) And Since I won't update on christmas, I want to say now... MERRY CHRISTMAS MY WONDERFUL FANS! i hope you all get what it is you want :)!

Now, Back to this...

Enjoy :)

* * *

Raven could feel the world start to set in. She could hear the electronic beeps of a monitor, the soft sound of ocean waves lapping against Titan's tower. She could smell the clean sheets, and the soft scent of pine trees.

A smile spread across her pale lips. Beast Boy smelt like pine trees.

She felt herself floating above the bed, her body finishing up a much needed healing trance. About damn time.

Taking a deep breath, she scanned her body. Minus major fatigue and an insane feeling of hunger, she was fine. The scratches and bruises on her body and face were gone, her soft grey skin looked untouched. Slowly, her body descended onto the bed. The mattress sunk in, and a warm… fuzzy thing pressed into her side.

_That's uncomfortable. _She thought. Raven then noticed how her hand was wrapped around another warm object … She wiggled her body, hoping to move whatever the object was. Instead, she got a groan from somebody else.

Instantly her eyes snapped open, the sunlight from the windows causing her to squint for only a moment. The warm thing pushed up into her side again, as if trying to make her body a pillow. She looked down to see Beast Boy hunched over onto her bed, his head now on her soft squishy side. Trying to pull her hand free, his grip only tightened.

Raven rolled her eyes.

She poked him with her free hand. _When did his arms get so… thick?_

Poke. Beast Boy groaned again.

"Beast Boy get up." Raven said.

"No." He said sleepily. Maybe he didn't realize who he was speaking too?

"Beast Boy. Get. Up." Her voice was stronger now. Again, the green teen groaned and then sighed before raising his head. His hair was tousled, bags underneath his eyes. He looked around the room, looking like he had forgotten where he was.

Finally, recognition set in and his drowsy eyes snapped open as he looked at Raven.  
"Oh my god! You're awake!" His cheeks flushed. His eyes looked from her face to their intertwined hands.

"Uh…" He seemed to be trying to come up with an excuse.

"Just let go." Raven said calmly. His cheeks grew brighter, and he let go of her hand.

"Uhm, I'll go… I'll go get Cyborg and the others… They'll want to do some check up work." He jumped to his feet and rushed out of the door. Raven sighed.

She just wanted to go into her room, crawl into her bed, and try and get some sleep without any damn nightmares. Without noticing, she looked at her now cold and empty hand. A frown came to her lips.

His fingers felt so… comfortable.

Ugh, this is silly. He's her team mate… and friend. There would never ever be anything more. But Maybe-

"Friend Raven!" Starfires voice beamed. Raven instantly felt waves of joy and relief come from the Tameranian. A bit overwhelmed, she couldn't express her discomfort as the Alien girl flew over to Raven's side and picked her up in a famous bone crushing hug.

"Star- Can't…" Raven wheezed.

"Oh!" Starfire placed Raven back into the bed gently

"My Apologizes, I was so excited to see you I have forgotten that you are still injured." The Tameranian blushed. Raven smiled.

"Not Injured anymore Star, just… tired."

"There's my girl!" Cyborg smiled as he came into the room, followed by Nightwing.

"How are you feeling?" Nightwing asked. Starfire briefly looked at their leader with sorrow in her eyes, but then turned to look at Cyborg.

Raven would have to ask about that later.

"Fine, just hungry and tired." Nightwing smiled at his friend

"Well, it could be expected, you've been out for about a week." Cyborg said as he started to unhook the many wires from Raven.

"That long? Damn…"

"Friend Beast Boy refused to leave the whole entire time! I even had to make him go do the 'washing up' because he smelt 'the bad" Starfire said. Raven raised an eyebrow.

Beast Boy stayed with her? The whole time?  
Interesting.

"I'll have to thank him later then." Raven said.

"Well, I can bring you something to eat if you aren't up to walking." Cyborg turned off the monitor and set a pair of fresh clothes for Raven on Beast Boy's chair.

"I'll be fine, just let me change and I'll meet you all down there." The Team nodded, each giving her gentle hugs before disappearing behind the door. Raven sighed, she could already feel her body start to shut down.

Food. She needed food.

Then Sleep.

But food first.

Her stomach grumbled in agreement.

She swung her legs over the edge of the bed and took a moment to gather her bearings before sliding down to the cold tiled floor.

Chills ran up her legs and Raven let a gasp slip her mouth as goose bumps littered her skin. Slowly, she stood. Her legs wobbled for a few but eventually stopped, and after a few more minutes Raven felt comfortable to put her weight on her legs.

Cyborg had grabbed her a pair of black sweats, a white tank top with a white bra.

Cyborg went into her room. Raven wasn't bothered by that at all. She trusted Cyborg, he was her big brother and he was the only one allowed in her room without her permission.

She smiled to herself as she remembered the first time Cyborg came in unannounced…

_A 16 year old Raven had stormed into her room. Her uniform was ruined. Damned Beast Boy had gotten shot out of the sky by Plasmas, and well. He fell on Raven._

_Which sent Raven into the giant green zit Plasmas calls an eye. She had gotten sucked into the green goo, and was trapped for sometime before Starfire popped his eye and Raven was then thrown into a sewage tank._

_So, Needless to say her uniform was ruined and it would take MONTHS to get this damned smell off of her._

_Unclasping her cloak, she dropped it down the laundry chute and kicked off her else boots._

_That was the easy part._

_The hard part was trying to get off a wet elastic leotard all by herself._

_First, she tried to reach the zipper in the back. But every time it came between her fingers, it would slip and she would spend another 15 minutes trying to grab it. Raven couldn't gather enough focus to use her powers, so she decided to do it the hard way. Taking in a deep breath, she attempted to pull her arm out of a elastic sleeve. The material stuck to her skin like tap, and finally made a loud 'Snap!' and her arm came free._

_Alright, one down… one to go._

_Of course, it had to be then that Cyborg decided to knock on her door._

"_Rae? Are you alright? Beast Boy is really sorry for what he did and Star is about to have a break down. Can you come out and tell them everything is okay?" His voice was sincere. _

"_But nothing is okay! I smell like 18 weeks of Jump cities shit, and I can't even describe to you how I'm going to try and get this green shit out of my hair!" Raven had somehow ended up with a leg out of her suit, but her arm had replaced it._

'_How the hell did that happen?' she thought._

"_Yeah But Raven it was all an accident. You can't hold a grudge for that."_

"_Watch me!" She was not standing on one foot._

"_Look, Just consider it okay? You snapped at them pretty badly back there."_

"_I had every right to act the way I did! I- OOF!" Raven had lost her footing and had tangled herself in her own leotard and was now some sort of human pretzel on the floor._

"_Rae?" Cyborg asked. Raven only grunted. Cyborg punched in the override code, and the metal door slid open._

"_Hey!" Raven snapped. Cyborg shook his head as he crossed his arms._

"_I swear girl… How the hell did you manage that?" He chuckled._

"_I have no idea. Get out." Again, Cyborg laughed but didn't leave._

_Instead he walked over to Raven and untangled her._

"_Alright, I'm going to close my eyes, but I'm going to help you get this thing off okay?" Raven was tempted to shout at him for entering her room without her permission. But as she thought about it, it didn't bother her that much. She sighed._

"_Don't… Don't tell anyone okay?"_

"_You have my word." Cyborg did as promised, and eventually Raven stood in front of him stark naked. She ran over to her closet and grabbed a soft bath robe and covered herself._

"_Okay, I'm decent." Raven could feel her cheeks were on fire. Cyborg opened his human eye, and his cybernetic eye hummed and glowed a bright red._

"_See? Not so bad. Go get a shower little Sis." He turned to leave, but Raven stopped him._

"_Little sis?" She asked._

"_Well, Yeah. I've always considered you to be family to me." He cocked his head, as if confused why she asked._

"_Oh… I always thought… Never mind. Thanks for the help Cy."_

"_Nope, you already started saying it. Spill." Raven fidgeted underneath his gaze. Now she felt silly._

"_I always thought you didn't like me…" Now she felt even MORE silly. Great. Cyborg laughed_

"_Of course I like you! Everybody likes you Rae! Your funny when you pick on Beats boy, you keep this team in good headspace and who knows how many times you've saved all of our lives. You're a true friend, and apart of the Family. Don't ever think you're not Rae."_

Raven laughed to herself as she finished pulling on the rest of her clothes.

It was silly to think that, she knew she was loved by her friends. And now that she could feel a little more made her relationship with the rest of the team… easier.

Cyborg was right when he said the whole team was like family. Raven felt a special bound with both him and Starfire.

Shuffling out of the medical bay and into the elevator, she told the VI where she wanted to go and it hummed to life. Her mind took her right back to before.

With Robin, No Nightwing, she felt… close to him but not in a brotherly way. Like a best friend. He understood her in ways others didn't Not even Cyborg. But maybe it was because Nightwing was more like Raven than he would admit?

And well… Beast Boy… Raven blushed as he popped into her thoughts. She didn't know WHAT was up with Beast Boy…

Sure… She always had a… Small annoying taking to him and his stupid jokes. But ever sense his 18th birthday he just seemed to change in a way Raven couldn't explain. He was no longer a boy but a man. The only reason his name stuck was because the rest of the team didn't want to call him anything else. (They were lazy.) Sure, He and Cy still did pranks but not as often as they used too. Beast Boy was… different.

"Now at Level 10, main room of Titans Tower." The Elevator doors slid open and Raven walked out. Her eyes to the floor as her mind continued to turn.

What was it about him that was so intriguing now? Was it his maturity? Though it was a plus, that wasn't it. Was it because he was more bold? Raven bit her lip. For the life of her, she couldn't know the answer. Maybe because she wasn't supposed to know just yet…

As the Main room doors slid open, the familiar scent of Pine trees filled a Raven's nose.

Beast Boy was here. She looked up, and sure enough there he was. Sitting alone at the dinner table flipping through the pages of a comic book. The other Titans gone. Where they were, she didn't know. She glided over to the fridge and grabbed a small block of cheese and crackers and a few strawberries and a yogurt. Odd mixture of food, But it didn't matter.

It was all going to the same place. A line Beast boy had told her once… Shaking her head she walked over to the table and sat across from Beast boy. He glanced up from his comic and their eyes met.

She smiled, and he smiled back.

"How ya' feelin'?" He asked as he took another bite of cereal, looking back at his comic book

"Tired. Yourself?" She cut off some cheese and placed it on a cracker, popping it into her mouth.

"About that same. I haven't been sleeping a lot this past week." He flipped the page of his comic book, his eyes never leaving the pictures.

"Yeah, Starfire said something about that." Raven said as another cheese/cracker combo came into her mouth. This got his attention. Emerald eyes met Azure.

"Did she?" He asked calmly. Not showing a hint of worry or embarrassment.

"Yeah. Said that you didn't leave my side once." Raven quirked an eyebrow, eager to see his response.

He shrugged, took a bite of his cereal and flipped the page.

"Only once, but that was because Star made me." He spoke as if it wasn't a big deal. Raven studied him for a moment. His black tank top hugged his body, and his green hair was still tousled.

He felt her eyes on him, and finally he looked up. Their eyes met again, and they stared at each other. Both daring the other to make a move.

He was stronger, More Dominate. More… Primal

Raven felt chills run up and down her spine and her cheeks grow hot.  
Why did he make her feel this way?

Finally, she found her voice "Well, Thanks. I appreciate it a lot." Her voice wavered. Dammit… He chuckled, and then smiled, his bottom fang protruding from his bottom lip.

No matter how hard he tried… He could still look like a boy.

"Don't mention it. Happy I could help." He then went back to his comic and food.

_Interesting…_ She finished her small meal, and then rose from the table cleaning her mess.

"Well, I'm going to bed. Hopefully I get some sleep… Good night Beast boy." Raven said as she headed for the door.

"If you ever need anything, don't hesitate to knock." His voice called out to her as the main room door slid shut.

He said it as if he knew something she didn't. Or maybe… Knew something she didn't want him to know. Stepping into the elevator she told the VI where to take her. After descending a few floors, Raven exited and past Cyborgs room.

Her door slid open, and the familiar sight of her room filled her with a sense of joy.

Damn she was happy to sleep in her own bed.

The room was dark, but light enough to see. She levitated to her bed and fell on top of it.

Instantly her body sighed and she found herself smile. Curling up in a tight ball she laid her head on the cool pillows, the past weeks fatigue catching up to her.

But before she could fall into the empty void of sleep the image of a green teen smiling at her came into her mind.

Very Interesting.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 MERRY CHRISTMAS!

A/N: Warning: the begining of this chapter is dark, I'm sorry but it had to be this way. Later on there will be more lighter moments don't you worry :)

Please Review, I need more reviews to keep me going man...

Enjoy :)  
(And Merry Christmas to you all, Hope you all got what you wanted :)

* * *

_The scent of Copper filled her nostrils. Dried crimson clung to her violet hair and grey skin._

_Blood._

_It rolled down her skin and dripped off her finger tips. She tilted her head back, enjoying the red skies, the acid rain beating off her pale flesh._

_Oh how she loved the feel of it against her skin._

_Four red eyes look down toward a figure beneath her. It was lifeless, a women with brown hair. The demon didn't care who she was, she was hungry._

_Chunks of flesh were missing from the women's torso and face. The demon wiped her face with the back of her hand._

_She was delicious._

"_Stop this Raven!" A voice called behind her. The demons four scarlet eyes narrowed into slits_

"_Raven isn't here anymore." Her voice had an echo, as if more than one person was speaking._

"_What did you do with her?" The voice snapped. The Demon girl chuckled, her blue blood stained cloak whipped in the wind behind her. She turned her heel and looked at a tall green man. His hair had dried patches of blood, his cheek was slashed open. He clutched his arm as if he had broken it, his chest heaved for oxygen but his emerald eyes stayed alight in a roaring flame._

"_Why, I'm here Beast Boy. I'm still Raven. Just… better." The demon grinned, sharp jagged teeth filled her mouth._

"_Raven would never do such a thing. Kill innocent people, KILL her friends! She would never plunge this planet into darkness!"_

"_I wouldn't be so sure changeling." Her body moved forward, slithering like a snake. She came to his face, and her four red eyes disappeared, replaced by Azure._

"_I wanted to do this Beast boy. I wanted to watch Robin burn and Cyborg turn to ash! I wanted to ripped Starfires heart out and show it too her pretty little face as she drew her last breath!" Raven shouted. The green man shook his head. Denying everything._

"_No… You wouldn't"  
"I did."_

"_You lie!" Beast Boy shouted. Tear welled up in his eyes now, threatening to spill over. But Raven didn't care. Her heart was as black as the void._

_She reached her hand out and snagged him by the back of the neck, pulling his scratched face to hers. Slamming her lips against his, the changeling grunted and tried to pull away but Raven's strength was far greater._

_Beast Boy tasted like ash and blood. Raven loved it. She loved smelling the fear roll off his skin in waves, feeling the despair in his heart as he tried to claw away from her. Pulling away, Raven through the green man to his knees. He cried out in pain, now clutching his side._

_Raven was on his in a second, pinning his back to the ground as his emerald eyes filled with fear. Four red eyes replaced Azure._

"_How do you like it Beast Boy? Rough? Painful?" she cocked her head to the side, a lustful evil grin on her face. Beast boy struggled to get away from her, crying out to someone, anyone, for help._

"_Rae- Please! Don't do this! Don't do this to me!" He was sobbing now. The demon scoffed. How Pathetic. Yet how… wonderful._

_She loved to play with her food._

"_Oh Hush now Garfield… It will be wonderful… better than you could ever imagine…" She whispered the awful words into his ear before a forked tongue slithered from her mouth and licked his green flesh_

_He tasted WONDERFUL!_

_Raven Moaned._

"_Please… Raven…" Beast boy whispered as his eyes met her scarlet ones._

"_Cry out little boy. Cry out for you mommy while I feast on your tender skin!" She shouted. She then bit down onto his warm flesh, causing him to scream._

_A scream that was followed by hers._

* * *

Raven bolted up right from her bed and screamed.

She was panicked, she looked around her room to see everything was in place. She glanced out the window to see the sky was blue, not red.

She frantically touched her body, checking for blood or scratches. She touched her face to make sure there were only two eyes and not four

Raven's chest heaved, and cold sweat rolled down her forehead. Her body was shuddering, and her Azure eyes were blood shot.

That was a new dream, that was a dream that scared Raven to the bone.

Pulling her knees to her chest, she sat there for a few minutes regaining her control. Eventually, her breathing went back to normal and the cold sweat had disappeared.

But Raven was way too afraid to go back to sleep, even if her body begged for her to close her eyes. She glanced at the clock, it was 3:25.

Great, she was insanely tired but she knew she couldn't go back to sleep.

Finally, with exasperated sigh she climbed out of her bed. Her black socks touched the shaggy carpet and she shuffled to her door.

He said that if she ever needed anything she could come by. And right now she needed to make sure he was okay. Her fear still gnawed at her ankles as she quietly walked down the hall.

As she stopped in front of a metal door with a titanium name plate that read 'Beast Boy' she froze. She felt silly now.

What would he say? Go away I'm asleep you bitch? Raven shook her head and went to turn away when his door slid open.

She jumped, and turned to see a pair of emerald eyes staring her down. Some primal stirred behind his eyes, some that needed to protect someone. He was silent. His room was dark; he was only a shadow with a pair of eyes. He gripped his door frame as he stared at her. She could see his muscles clenched, his shoulders tight. His chest was completely bare.

Raven lost all words. Finally she swallowed

"Uhm… Hi." She felt lame. Instantly his eyes relaxed, and his shoulders loosened.

"Are you okay?" he asked. His voice was deep and husky. Raven shivered.

"Uhm… Yes." She lied. Beast boy shook his head. He reached out and gripped her wrist, dragging her into his room. The door slid shut and Beast boy guided her through his dark room and onto his bed.

"Tell me what happened." Beast Boy asked. Moonlight leaked through his blinds, allowing her eyes to see his room.

It was clean, his bunk bed gone. She was sitting on a queen bed. His room was lighter, though still had the green walls. He was still staring at her, his pupils in slits like a feline.

"I… I just had a bad dream that's all. And I wanted to check and see if you were okay." Raven couldn't believe she was opening up to him.

"A bad dream is an understatement. A bad dream doesn't cause a scream like someone is murdering you. That was a night terror Raven. I heard you scream, and I was about to charge out of my room before I heard you walking down the hall." He heard all of that? Raven blushed. Now she was embarrassed. And he wanted to come check on her? When she was _eating _him in her dream?

Raven shuddered at the remembrance of his cries. She felt his hand grip hers. Their fingers interlaced and Raven stared at their intertwined hands. Why did she like this so much? Raven noticed her fear was now gone completely. Replaced by… a sense of security. She felt safe, protected.

"I'm uh… I'm sorry you heard all that." Raven avoided his eyes, instead staring at a stream of moonlight on his tan shaggy carpet.

"You were probably quieter than I think. I have sensitive hearing. And smell. It wasn't just your footsteps that gave you away." Now Raven looked at him. She cocked a slender brow

"You can… smell me?" Beast boy shrugged.

"Sure. Everyone on this team has a special scent. Nightwing smells like mint hair gel, along with sweat. Cyborg smells like motor oil and wiring, Starfire like blueberries."

"What…. What do I smell like?" Raven blushed harder now that she asked. But she was curious, she never actually got to know the man.

Beast boy took a deep breath in through his nose and then sighed.

"Like Lavender. And vanilla. Like an old book and candles." As he spoke, his voice held a certain… tone to it. Like he enjoyed her scent.

"O… Oh. Well… Uhm. Thanks?" Raven wasn't sure where to take the conversation next. Beast boy abruptly stood and then climbed into bed behind Raven.

"Oh, well. I should go. Sleep well Beast Boy." Raven stood to leave, but Beast boy had grabbed her wrist pulling her back onto the bed.

"Just stay here. I know you're tired, and I also know that you feel better with someone with you." How did he know that!? Raven cursed under her breath.

"No, it's alright. I'm sure you won't want me screaming." She tried to leave again, but Beast boy snaked his arm around her waist pulling her against him.

"Ugh, Let go Beast boy." She snarled.

"No. I don't want you to have any more nightmares and I definitely don't want to wake up again with you screaming and not being by my side." His voice spoke a million different things. Possession, the primal urge to protect.

"What makes you so sure I won't wake up screaming in here?" Raven countered.

"I used to have night terrors when I was a kid. I would wake up screaming too, and when I did Rita would come into my room and lay with me until morning. I wouldn't have another nightmare the entire night. I think it was the fact that someone else was there with me. Just one night Raven, and if it doesn't work you can go back to your room."

Raven bit her lip. Her was very tired, and his story may have persuaded her. She had never shared a bed with anyone ever. A room yes, but never a bed. Would it hurt trying? She sighed and crawled underneath the thick covers.

His arm snaked around her waist and he pulled her tight against him. His bare chest pressing against her back. She could feel his muscles even through her tank top.

She gulped.

Why was she nervous?

"Just calm down Raven. It's sleep, nothing more." Beast boy's voice was growing drowsy. Raven yawned. Her body fit perfectly into his, and she felt safe, calm.

She felt something slide into her hand, and came to realized they Beast boy had intertwined their fingers again. She opened her mouth to protest, but was interrupted by the soft snores of Beast boy.

Raven smiled.

It's just one night, a experiment. Gripping his hand tightly, and wiggling her body tighter against his she let her body relax.

Sleep came fast, and it was a dark empty sleep.

A sleep Raven hadn't had in a long time.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

A/N: I'm so glad everybody loved the last chapter! :) I work pretty hard on it.

This chapter however, isn't leaning over into the darker side. It's more lighter (as per request) and it's more about Beast Boy realizing something. But don't worry, it will become intense again.

I have a huge favor to ask, If you don't already know I have started a new fan fiction! (Don't worry, this one wont be abandoned) But it seemed to be having some trouble kicking off... It's a Raven and Red-X fanfiction, and well I was wondering if you could maybe check it out for me, and give me some reviews! (I'm review hungry. Lolol!) But if not, then that's fine too :)

Now, Back to this! PLEASE Review, tell me what you think about this chapter, where do you think it should go and whatnot!

Enjoy :)

* * *

Raven sighed, smiling to herself.

She slept a WHOLE night without a single nightmare. Maybe her emotions have finally-

_Thump-Thump _Raven's eyes shot open.

_Thump-Thump _Her felt some ones arms tighten around her waist. Who was holding her? Her Azure eyes looked down to see pale green skin. Sun light streamed in through the blinds, showing Raven small hairs on HIS stomach.

Oh Azar, she spend the night in Beast boys room.

_Thump-Thump _And her head was on his chest. Instantly, she began to panic. How the hell did she end up in his bed?

Then the past nights popped into her mind.

She came to HIM for comfort. Jesus Christ, was she going mad!? He's Beast boy! Raven lifted her head up from his hard chest to see him still sleeping.

What would the team say if they caught her coming out of his room? No, this needed to be planned… Very carefully. Her eyes flicked to his clock, 1:23

"Oh Azar!" She shouted. Beast Boy's eyes snapped open, Raven jumped out of bed. But her ankle had gotten tangled in his sheets, causing her to trip and fall on her face. She gave an 'Oof' as his floor shook.

"God Damn Raven! You always yell when you wake up?" Beast boy was sitting up now, rubbing his eyes and giving a yawn. Raven, still on the floor, snorted

"Do you always sleep the day away?" Beast Boy looked at his clock.

"Shit!" He flung the blankets off his body and sprang too his feet. Raven got up by herself. Brushing her night clothes off by invisible dirt, she turned around to see Beast boy in nothing but 'Avenger' boxers.

Raven blushed and turned around

"Azar Beast Boy! Have some decency!" She snapped. Beast boy gave a curt laugh

"Coming from you? Please. We slept together, it's not like I'm stark ass naked. I have pants on now you can turn around." She did as he told to find him completely dressed in clothes she's never seen before.

Dark blue jeans, with a unbuttoned green flannel shirt. He ran his hand through his hair before shaking it out. Raven's blush deepened.

_My, He is attractive…._ Raven shook her head.

No isn't the time

"Look, I need you too keep quiet about this okay? Don't tell anybody that I-" A pounding on Beast Boys door caused Raven to freeze. All the color drained from her face (More so than usual)

"Yo B! Get your green little ass up! We have to go to the car shop remember? You kicked and screamed about coming." Cyborg said. Beast boy's eyes flicked to Ravens and then back at the door, his mouth hanging open. Raven shook her head, her face desperate.

"Yea, I'll be right out just wait downstairs or something!" Beast boy shouted back.

"well I'm leaving in 20 minutes, with or without you." Cyborgs footsteps retreated from the doorway. They waited a few more seconds before Raven spoke

"Car shop? Why the hell are you going there?"

"Since when do you care where I go?" He quirked an eyebrow. Raven froze, Good question! When did she start caring?

She couldn't seem to find an answer… Yet Beast boy was staring at her like he expected one.

"I uh… I just do!"

"Cheap answer but whatever. I'm going to help Cyborg get some new parts for the new car he is building. He said _'since you always want to drive MY car, I'm going to build you your own car. So then, you can crash yours and not have me insanely mad.'_"

"You're getting a car? Why the hell do you need one? Why not just fly?"  
"Unlike you or Star, my arms get tired. Besides, cars are classy and chicks don't always like to get their hair windblown." He opened a draw, and grabbed a fresh pair of black socks.

Raven felt something inside her burn.

"Pft, what chicks?" She snapped

"Is that Jealousy I hear?" Beast boy shot a look Raven's way. Again, Raven froze.

What was wrong with her today?

"Whatever." Was all she managed to say.

"Listen, as I was saying before don't say anything about us okay? I don't want to be ridiculed or probed by Starfire and Robin got it?"

"Clear as day." Was that… Disappointment in his voice?  
No… it couldn't have been. Without so much as a goodbye, Raven summoned up a few tendrils of her black energy.

She felt better today, still tired but… better.

The tendrils started to swirl around on the floor, creating a black vortex. She took a step forward, and she dropped through the floor and popped out into her own room.

Her magic disappeared, and Raven glanced around her room.

It was awfully dark… With a wave of her hand, her thick purple curtains slid open and the afternoon sunlight spilled in.

She sighed. Raven needed to find out what was going on between her and Beast Boy.

Whatever it was, it needed to end.

* * *

Beast boy stepped out of the elevator and into the cool garage.

Cyborg was leaning up against his vehicle with his large arms crossed over his chest. Bb walked up to him and gave the mechanic man a half smile.

"Ready to go?" Beast Boy asked.

"I've been ready 15 minutes ago grass stain. 'Bout time you showed up." Cyborg climbed in the driver's seat, Beast boy next to him.

"Right, like you have anything else to do today." Beast boy scoffed

"In case you haven't noticed, Titan's east is here and I'm taking Bee out to dinner later tonight." Beast Boy was shocked, He didn't see anyone from Titan's east. He looked outside his window and sure enough, there was a blue version of the T-ship sitting quietly in the corner.

"Damn. I must have slept through it." Beast Boy shrugged. Cyborg turned the engine over, and backed out of the oversized garage.

A bridge rose out of the sea and connected Titans Tower with Jump City. Cyborg pulled his blue and grey car on the slick bridge and the two headed towards the destination

"Speaking about sleeping, did you hear Raven scream last night?" Cyborg asked. Beast Boy swallowed.

_What to say… shit._

"Yeah I heard her, I guess she was having a nightmare or something." Beast Boy shrugged it off, hoping Cyborg would let it go.

Nope, not gonna happen

"I don't know man, that scream made my skin crawl. I almost jumped out of bed to check on her, but I knew nobody was inside or else the alarms would go off. And you know how she is when she first wakes up." Cyborg laughed. Beast boy chuckled

"You got no idea." He said. Cyborg raised an eyebrow at the green man. As they came into Jump city, the bridge connecting Titans tower with the rest of the world hummed as it sunk underneath the deep blue sea once more.

Cyborg took a right, and was stopped by a traffic light.

"Man, hate these damn things." Cyborg grumbled.

"We're the titans; we shouldn't even have to DO these traffic lights."

"As much as I would like not too, we have no choice. I ran a red once and got a 500 dollar fine. We're treated like citizens, but… we save lives and stuff."  
"I don't know how I feel about being a 'citizen' we aren't like them." Beast boy sighed as he looked at his green skin.

"No, we're not. But the fact that the city looks at us as equals is humbling to say the least. Would you rather we were called freaks and have people throw trash at us?" Beast boy shook his head

"I didn't think so. Sure, the Mayor loves us along with the rest of the 100 million other people in this city, but they don't see us lesser then them, or better. Just… equal." Cyborg smiled as the light turned green, and the T-car pulled forward. They traveled a few more blocked before taking a left. A black mini-van pulled up beside the T-car, inside was a family of 5. The 3 children looked at the two super hero's with a gleam in their eyes and excitement on their faces. One was bouncing in her seat as she said something to her parents and then pointed out the window. The man and wife looked, and smiled waving kindly.

Beast boy smiled, and waved back as the minivan took a right and disappeared with the other cars.

Beast boy still had that smile on his face as his mind pondered what Cyborg had said.

He had spent years knowing he was different from others, and people treated him so. Like he was a _freak. _But for the first time in his entire life, he felt accepted by not only his friends but his city as well.

He has saved their lives countless times, and the citizens haven't seemed to forget what he has done.

"Alright Grass stain, we're here." Cyborg pulled into the parking lot of the auto body shop. The large building had huge windows, inside you could see car engines, tired, windows, brakes, steering wheels, and more. Cyborg turned the car off, and climbed out.

Beast boy followed. The warm air blew off his face, and sent his hair in different directions. The bright sun beat off the back of his neck and he felt GREAT.

Better than normal, why he didn't know. As the two titans began to make their way inside, Beast Boys large elf ear twitched. He heard a very faint cry.

He stopped, and looked in the direction it came from.

"What wrong?" Cyborg asked. Beast Boy shushed him.

His ear twitched, and he heard it again. Though this time, he could make out the words

"_Someone help! Stop him!" _Beast Boy sprang into action and ran in the direction of the cry. Cyborg close behind him.  
As the two rounded the corner, Beast boy was shoulder checked as someone in a black leather jacket and jeans shot past him. A women was crying, and pointing after the man.

Beast boy noticed he had a purse in his hand as he ran past them.

"Grab him!" Beast boy ordered. Cyborgs arm hummed as it formed into his purple cannon. Beast Boy changed into a raven, and took to the skies.

A few wing flaps later, he was above the man. Keeping pace easily, he pulled ahead and then turned into a jaguar.

He dropped in front of the thief, the dark hair man skidded to a stop as he gasped and clutched the brown hand bag to his chest.

Beast boy snarled.

"Shit man! It's a titan!" The thief shouted. He went to turn around, but slammed right into Cyborgs metal chest

"Two Titans?! Damn, this isn't worth it." The petty criminal dropped the hand back, and held up his hands in defeat.

A phone call and a pair of hand cuffs later, the thief was being dragged away by the authorities. Beast boy now in his human form, grabbed the brown back and walked up to the crying women.

"I believe this is your Ma'm" Her puffy brown eyes looked at the hand bag, and they widened with joy.

"Oh Thank you! You don't understand how important this was! It was my niece's handbag, she gave it to me before she died in the hospital." She snatched the bag, and then scooped up Beast boy in a hug

"I'm sorry about your niece Ma'm." Beast boy said as the women released him.

"It wasn't your fault, you tried your best to stop that attack overload had done. She was one of the workers, a case fell on her and well. Internal bleeding… But she had said that if it wasn't for you and your friends, many more would be dead." The women smiled, and Beast boy another hug and then disappeared.

The Changeling sighed. Yes, they were super hero's, but it his him square in the jaw.

They Couldn't save everyone.

With his mood dampened, he met Cyborg by the car shop.

The metal man put a hand of Beast Boy's shoulder

"What wrong with you man?" he asked. Beast boy had relayed the story that women had just told him, and Cyborg sighed.

"I should show you something." He guided Beast boy back over to the car.

"What about the shop?"  
"It can wait." They got in, and Cyborg drove a few more blocks away before coming to a stop in front of a large bronze and marble wall.

There were many names on it, in large bronze letter Beast boy read 'For those who were hero's themselves.'

"That's a memorial of all the people who had died while during one of our battles. Each and every one of them save someone else, they put their lives at risk to save other, to be a hero. That girl who had died in the video store, I saw the video tapes. She pushed a child out of the way as the large metal case fell on her. If she hadn't done that, Parents would be without a child today. We aren't the only hero's in this town Beast boy. And we aren't the cause of their deaths.

They gave their lives to save another, don't feel sad for them, don't pity them, respect them, love them. Because we put our lives at risk every damn day, and it's because of people like those on that wall, that we try harder every day."

Beast boy's eyes never left the wall. His eyes welled with unshed tears.

He was right, Beast boy had to respect those people, to adore those people.

"Thanks Cy… I- I needed that." Beast boy smiled, a tear leaked out of his emerald eye.

"No problem grass stain. Let's get the parts and then go home." Cyborg turned the engine over and they drove back to the shop. As Beast boy waited next to Cyborg while they finished and paid, he smiled again as the sun started to set and the moon began to rise.

He'd fight for this city, no matter what. Because he loved it, and it was his home.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

A/N: Alright well! I'm glad everyone liked the last chapter... I thought it was nice for people to understand the hardships and rewards of being a hero. This Chapter however was a little hard for me too right. A little BEast Bopy and Aqualad... (Sorry if it isn't enough D:)

Oh And Zeta Marz: I know it is a Sonic cannon. However, I called it a 'Purple Cannon' To remind readers that Cyborg is Purple. Not Blue. And his cannon shoots purple, not blue.

Anyways! I think I'm happy about how I made Titans East. Tell me what you think in REVIEWS! :D

Enjoy :)

* * *

"What is your destination?"

"The main room please." Raven pinched the bridge of her nose. She was getting a headache and the high pitched squeal Cyborg calls the 'Elevator VI' was not making it ANY better.

"That destination is not correct. Please state your destination." Raven squinted her eyes in frustration. Ever since Beast Boy had left, she felt her temper become very short.

"Level 10 Please." She hissed this time, the elevator doors shut and it started to go up. Raven leaned heavily against the wall of the elevator and ran her hand through her purple hair.

She was dressed in a pair of yoga pants, with a white zip up hoodie. A pair of black socks.

She was NOT in the mood to see anybody today.

"Level 10, main room of Titans tower." The elevator doors swung open, and Raven was met face to face with Aqualad.

"Oh, Hey Raven." Aqualad smiled. Raven blushed as she looked up into his deep black eyes. His hair had grown, and was no longer slicked back but hanging loosely around his face. He was taller than she was by a good foot and a half, he was in his blue and black uniform.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, completely awe struck. It had been some time since she seen him.

"Well, Actually I was on my way to see you. Just to say hi, but Nightwing had called us to fill in for a couple of days so… here we are." Aqualad smiled, and blushed himself.

"Can I walk you to the living room?" He offered. Raven just nodded. As the two started to walk down the hall, Raven instantly felt… gross. Her hair was not in its usual beauty, she hadn't even brushed it. Her make-up was smeared over her eyes, she had forgotten to take it off last night. Not to mention her choice of clothes…

"So… How have you been lately?" His voice was deep, and husky. Much like Nightwing's voice.

"Oh, I've been Uhm… I've been alright. Nightwing has kept us up a lot lately and I've only had a day of real sleep."

"Why only a day?" Raven's mind turned. She couldn't tell him that she slept in the same bed with Beast boy… that might… scare him off or something.

"I've been in the med bay for awhile.  
She shrugged. It wasn't a lie, just not the whole truth.

"Oh really? How come?"  
"Exhaustion." The doors to the main room slid open. The afternoon sun greeted the two as they walked down the few steps.

Starfire was chatting away with Bumble bee, who by the way had become as beautiful as Starfire.

Her black hair was no longer in two puffy buns, but instead was straightened and laid shoulder length. She wore a black and yellow stripped dress with thigh high leather boots. Her almost clear wings caught the sunlight sparkled like diamonds.

"Hey Rae!" Bee waved happily. Raven waved back, giving her friend a warm smile. Starfire was in black yoga pants along with a large black pull over.

Raven has never seen her so… dark before.

Off to the side Raven could see Mas Y Menos staring at the Tameranian beauty. The two boys were almost 5'7 and looked to be about 16 years old. They still wore their matching white and red suits, with tuffs of red hair sticking out from underneath their hoods. They too greeted Raven.

"Well, look who finally decided to come out of hiding." Nightwing's voice pulled Raven away from the others. He was leaning against the counter top, his arms crossed over his chest. He wore his suit as always. Speedy was sitting on top of the counter, examining his bow closely. He kept his hair bright orange and short, he seemed to be the only one who looked the same.

"I see it didn't take you long to get her out here." Speedy said. Aqualad scoffed

"She was already on her way here, I ran into her in the elevator." Speedy rolled his masked eyes

"Right." Raven looked between the two boys. She was lost. And it seemed Nightwing was also

"Have you seen Cyborg or Beast Boy?" Nightwing asked. Raven blushed at the mention of _His _name.

"I believe they went to go to the car shop for whatever reason." Raven shrugged, she hoped to Azar that Nightwing didn't notice the slight pink to her cheeks.

But he noticed everything. He raised an eyebrow, but decided to ask about it later.

"Well, hopefully they get back soon. Bee wants to see Cy pretty damn bad." He gestured towards the two girls still talked. Ravens eyes followed, and she found Bee struggling to keep a smile on her face while Starfire talked about whatever. Raven decided to save the girl.

Leaving the small group of boys, she came up next to Bee and Star

"Hey Bumble Bee, where's Kid Flash and Jynx?" Raven asked

"Oh, Kid took Jynx to the movies I think. Said something about 'they needed some time alone' I won't blame them either. They've been separated for awhile" Bumble bee shrugged

"Why have they been 'the separated'?" Starfire cocked her head

"Well, Brother Blood popped up in Steel City again, and it took weeks to finally catch him. Mind you our team was split up most of the time. This is the first time we've all been in the same room together." Her plump red lips pulled back into a sad smile.

"Well, thanks for coming over and watching Jump for awhile. I'm sorry you didn't get any days to relax before you came." Raven shrugged.

"Don't worry about it, we were happy to help. Besides, the twins couldn't wait to see Starfire again." The Tameranian blushed and shot a glance at the two boys drooling over her

"At least they give me some attention. After our fight with Slade Nightwing and I have been having some of 'the problems' It is difficult." Starfire sighed.

"What happened?" Raven asked her best friend. Starfire shook her head and closed her eyes tightly. Bumble Bee rested a hand on Stars shoulder, her face filled with concern.

But The Tameranian shook her hand off and took in a deep breath.

"If you do not mind, I must go to my room for a few. It was most wondrous to see you again Bumble bee, and I wish the best for you and Cyborg." Without another glance or word, Starfire turned her heel and rushed out the main room. Leaving both Bee and Raven gawking at the door.

"What's her deal?" Bumble bee snapped. Raven rubbed her temples. Her Headache was growing worse.

"I'll go talk to her. But please, make yourself at home." Bee gave Raven a quick hug, and the Empath disappeared behind the door. She stepped into the Elevator

"What is your destination?"

"Level 5." Raven snapped. The elevator doors closed, and descended the few floors before finally speaking again

"Level 5 Habitat 2, Central Computer system, conference room." The doors slid open, and Raven stalked out. She past Nightwings room and kept going straight ignoring the adjacent halls leading to the other places.

Finally, she came to a stop in front of Starfires room. She could hear soft sobbing from inside. With a deep breath, she tapped her knuckled against the titanium door.

"Go away please!"

"Star, it's me, Raven. Let me in I need to speak with you." There was a shuffling sound as if someone was getting out of bed. A few seconds later the door slid back to reveal Starfires tear struck face. It was a heartbreaking sight, too see such sadness and despair on a normally beautiful and joyous face.

Raven pulled Starfire into a hug, the Tameranian instantly started to sob onto the Empath's shoulders.

Raven felt Starfires emotions hit her like tidal waves, and no matter how much her mind strained to block it out she refused to let go of her best friend. Starfire had been there for her many times before…

_It was another night at Titans tower. The group of friends were sitting down getting ready to watch a movie._

_Wicked scary 3._

"_You're not going to freak out on us again are you?" Asked Beast boy. Raven sunk deeper into her hood. She was dreading that question._

"_Yeah because I REALLY don't want to go through that shit again." Cyborg groaned. His purple components glowed brightly in the dark room._

"_I'm sorry my powers 'freaked out' I'm sorry I'm a creep!" Raven snapped. She was having a rough week, she had been teased relentlessly and it was beginning to get to her. Earlier that week, after saving the lives of the city again, a group of 'fans' called her a "Freaky Gothic Hag who hated everything happy." They had asked Robin why she was even on the team, and that she should just be locked up anyways._

_Of course, it was the whole team who snapped back at that idiot person. Starfire being the one to yell the most._

_It has been the same that whole week. She shook her head and leapt up from the couch._

"_I'm going to my room to be 'creepy' enjoy your movie." Her tone was a hiss, but she phased from the room and reappeared in her own._

_It was only a few minutes later that a knock came on her door_

"_Go away!" She snapped_

"_Friend Raven, I wish to check on you. I am worried, and I am here for the talking if you ever need me." Raven stared at the door, Starfire was always such a sweet girl, she never deserved Raven's attitude._

_She did need someone to speak too._

_The door slid open, and Starfire slowly walked in._

"_Are you 'the alright'?" Raven sighed and sat on her bed_

"_No Star, I'm not okay…" She felt tears threaten to leak from her eyes._

_Yet she didn't fully begin to cry until she felt a pair of strong warm arms wrap around her body. Starfire pulled her tightly against her, and Raven began to sob._

_And it went like that, Raven crying, and Starfire just stroking her hair and shushing her, for at least 30 minutes. It was then, that they have been best friends since._

And it was now that Starfire needed Raven the most.

"Tell me what happened Star." Raven whispered. The Tameranian pulled her head back and sighed, tears still streaming from her large green eyes.

"When you have injured yourself due to Nightwings orders, I had gotten very mad and threatened Friend Nightwing. When I came to my senses, I could only see the horror and betrayal in his eyes that it had broken my heart. I cannot face him again…. Not yet. We have not talked about what had happened." Raven rubbed Star's back

"I understand why you were upset; I would be too if our places were switched. However this needs to stop, I hate seeing you so upset and you need to talk to Nightwing about what had happened. You and I both know it." Starfire sniffled, and then nodded.

"I shall do so tonight. When everyone is asleep. I guess I was afraid because we have not been the 'girlfriend boyfriend' for a earth year. I am afraid of rejection." Raven gave a half smile. Oh how she could relate.

"Aren't we all?" Star laughed, and her demeanor changed. Instead of sorrow, Raven felt contentment rolling off the Tameranian.

"Come on, let's go back upstairs." Raven slid her hand in Starfires, and the two walked in silence to the elevator.

Hand in hand, they walked back into the main room to find Beast Boy and Cyborg mingling with the others. The smell of pine hit Raven like a brick over the head.

"Looks like they're back." Raven said in her monotone. She was both happy and annoyed to see Beast boy. Her cheeks flushed

"The Aqualad is coming to speak with you." Starfire whispered in Raven's ear.

Sure enough, there he was.

"Hey, where did you go?" He asked. Starfire squeezed Raven's hand once, before she floated away from the two and joined Nightwing and Speedy.

"Oh, I just had to talk to Starfire for a little while." She was flattered that he was looking for her. Raven's eyes looked past Aqualad, and met a pair of emerald ones.

Beast Boy was staring at the two, a certain look in his eyes that made Raven shiver. But not from pleasure, from fear for the man speaking to her.

"So Uhm, Raven I was wondering that maybe… Well, I was wondering that maybe sometime this week you and I can go-"

"Hey Aqualad." Beast Boy was at their side, Raven blinked. Aqualad rolled his black eyes but he turned to the green man anyways

"Hey Beast boy." That sounded forced.

"What are you two doing?" Beast Boy narrowed his eyes at Aqualad. Raven could swear there was a silent warning underneath that question.

"Just talking to Raven, in private." Aqualad hissed. Azure eyes flicked between the two boys.

"Oh well, I'm sure it isn't that important. It can wait because I need to talk to Raven. Right now." Emerald eyes locked with Azure. Raven was generally confused, and given the emotions flowing from these two boys she was even… More confused.

Beast Boy was feeling the urge to protect, like something of his was being threatened… Aqualad however… was challenging him. Why though?

A green hand grabbed hers, and pulled her away from the tall beauty. Beast Boy dragged her outside of the main room and into the hallway. His grip was tight on her wrist as he dragged her to a stop in front of him.

"What the hell are you doing?" He growled. No, ACTUALLY growled. The rumbling in his chest made Raven pause. Instantly, she felt her anger flare

"No, What the hell are YOU doing?!" She jerked her wrist away from his grip, glaring daggers at the changeling.

"Obviously protecting you! You know what it is Aqualad wants right?" Beast Boy's pupils dilated as he took a step towards Raven. She took a step back

"What do you mean what he wants? We were just talking." Raven snapped. She was confused, and growing angrier by the second.

"Don't play coy, you were sending signals all over the place." He took another step forward, Raven took a step back. She was greeted with the cool wall.

"What signals? Beast Boy, I have no idea what you're talking about. And since WHEN do you care who I talk to!?" Her small fists curled into balls. Beast Boys faced softened then, and the primal sense that was once in the air was gone. His pupils returned, and he looked straight into Raven's Azure ones

"Wait… You… Oh Shit, I'm sorry Rae…" Beast boy rubbed the back of his neck.

"My Name is Raven." She snapped. Beast Boy was taken aback. That was the first time in YEARS that Raven had corrected him on that manner.

"Look, I don't know what the **Fuck **is wrong with you, but you need to back off. You can't tell me who to talk to. Or who to see." She was still lost, but her shoved Beast boy hard in the chest and walked back into the Main room. Aqualad was smiling at her.

She forced a smile back.

"What was it you were saying?" She asked politely.

"Oh well, Uhm. I was wondering if maybe sometime this week you could…" The Door behind her opened, and the scent of Pine filled her nose. Beast Boy walked past her, but stopped next to Starfire. His green eyes staring at Raven.

"Go out with me?" Aqualad finished. Raven didn't look at Aqualad, she was looking straight at Beast boy. She saw his eyes widen, anticipating her answer.

"Yes Aqualad, I would love to go out on a date with you." Her eyes never left his, Beast Boys emerald eyes widened into saucers, and hurt clouded his face. She smirked to herself.

_Now he'll know better._ A Dark voice spoke in her mind. Yet she didn't pay it any heed.

"Oh wow really? Great! So… Friday?" This time, Raven looked at Aqualad

"Friday sounds wonderful."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

A/N: I'm happy everyone is enjoying the story so far.

Now! This Chapter may be a little confusing so if you have any question Please feel free to send me a message and I will be more than happy to explain.

I loove you all! review!

Enjoy :)

* * *

Starfire twirled her thumbs. She was nervous, chewing on her lip and starting to sweat.

She needed to tell Nightwing how she felt. And hope that he will feel the same.

It was midnight at Titans tower; most of its residence were inside their rooms or in the main room of the tower.

Starfire stood alone in the dark hallway, in front of Nightwings door. She had been standing there for almost 15 minutes, raising her hand to knock and then letting it rest at her side. Starfire took a deep breath, and raised her knuckles to the door one more time.

_I need to do this. I need to hear him say it._ Her Tameranian heart begged for it…

She rasped her knuckles on the titanium door, and then waited.

And waited some more.

"Robin?" She asked. She knocked again, but no response came from the other side of the door.

Glorious, she had spent 20 minutes standing in this hallway like an idiot and he wasn't even in his room… Starfire sighed again, and turned around to leave.

Only to come face to face with Nightwing himself. Her eyes went wide

_How long had he been standing there?..._

"Oh, Hello Friend Nightwing. I did not see you there." She chewed on her lip. Nightwing rubbed the back of his neck

"Hey Star, is there something you need?" He was dressed in sweats and a hoodie. His forehead and hair was damp as if he had been running.

_I knew I should have checked the 'training room' _Starfire shook her head

"No, what makes you say that?"

Nightwing raised an eyebrow "Because you are standing in front of my door?" He meant it as an observation, but it came out as a question.

"Oh Yes… that. I was wondering if Uhm… We had anymore Mustard!" She mentally slapped herself. Mustard? That was the best excuse she could come up with... Though the condiment did sound quite delicious…

"Cyborg bought a case of it today when he and Beast Boy were out. It's downstairs." Starfire nodded

"Then I shall go to the downstairs and grab the mustard! Thank you friend Nightwing." She plastered on a fake smile and went to walk away. She was feeling insanely stupid inside, and incredibly lame. Where was her Tameranian Honor? They would look down upon her for being 'the wimp'

A pale hand wrapped around her wrist.

"Starfire wait, There's something we need to talk about." Starfire turned to see Nightwings eyes to the floor, his black hair fell over his forehead. She gulped, and her heart started to hammer in her chest.

_This could be it… this could be what I need…_

"Yes Friend Nightwing?" He sighed.

"I'm sorry." He said. She was confused now. Her hopes dwindled just a bit

"Sorry? Why are you 'the sorry'?"

"I'm sorry for driving the team so hard. And for putting your lives at risk, I wasn't being Nightwing I was being Robin. And I know ever since Slades threat that our Relationship has failed, but I still can't lose you as a friend. Starfire I Lo-… I care for you." Starfire stared at him. She felt her heart shatter.

After all of this time, he still couldn't say it.

After all they have been through, He still couldn't say it…

She needed to hear it… It was the answer to all her problems….

Starfires anger spiked, her eyes stared to glow a bright angry green.

"Star? Are you okay?" Nightwing asked he went to touch her, a gesture she would normally welcome.

These were not normal circumstances.

"Do not touch me! I will not be touched by you anymore!" She hissed. Nightwing was taken aback, his face held hurt.

"Star… What's wrong?" He took another step towards her, but she took a step back.

"Back Off!" She shouted. She was sure her voice was heard throughout the tower.

"Starfire what's wrong with you?" Nightwing was yelling now.

"What's wrong!? What is wrong is you! You are what is wrong!" Her fists started to glow green, her anger was starting to boil.

She was a ticking time bomb, ready to explode.

All she needed was one little trigger…

"How am I the problem? I just apologized to you! You're the one who is freaking out!"

"I am doing the 'freaking out' because you WILL NOT tell me what it is I _**Need **_to hear! You cannot drag me along anymore! You tell me now or I will leave." The last sentence was a low hiss. Starfires heart was breaking; it was a pain no Tameranian can live through.

On her planet, love is a very POWERFUL emotion. One that can kill a Tameranian.

And without hearing those three words… without the confirmation of love, Starfire will surely die.

Starfire had chosen Robin… Nightwing to be her mate, to be her lover. And no matter how bad she tried to pry it out of him, no matter how many times she heard it almost slip out of his mouth, she could not get him to say it.

Starfire was growing angrier every second she stared at his handsome face. Her Sorrow was ripping her heart to shreds, but she was fueled by the righteous fury of her planet. A fuel that could keep her going for weeks.

Nightwing may think that their relationship started to end when Slade came back, but no. Their relationship became rough a year ago, Slade only made it worse…

"Starfire no! You can't go! I don't know what it is you need to hear, but please just tell me and I will say it." Nightwing was pleading now.  
"I cannot TELL you too say it. You must FEEL it. And you seem to not feel anything except the duty of leadership and the obsession of the Slade! I will not wait here any longer, I cannot wait here any longer! You tell me now, Or I will not see another day."

"Starfire… Please…" Nightwing took a step towards her, holding his hands out, begging for her to take them… Instead she raised her hand, a glowing orb in her palm. She was past angry. She was FURIOUS. She had waited for years, She had done what he asked and remained silent when he needed. She was at his side though it ALL and he still couldn't say those three little words.

Those three little words that could very well save her life.

A Tameranian cannot live through a heartbreak. It is impossible.

Tears leaked from her glowing eyes. She wanted him GONE. He RUINED her! He USED her! She was nothing too him!

She wanted him **Dead**…

With a war cry, she heaved the starbolt straight towards Nightwing chest…

* * *

Raven was shuffling down the hall towards her room.

She had just returned from the main room and she had a steaming cup of herbal tea in her hand.

Raven knew she wouldn't be able to sleep. Her nightmares would come back and after her apparent date with Aqualad, it had complicated things with her sleeping arrangements. She had no Idea how Beast boy could keep her demonic side at bay… but she was starting to need him more and more.

She sighed, how could she be so stupid? Yes, she liked Aqualad. He was handsome and funny but Raven didn't… _LIKE _him. She had made the decision because Beast boy was being possessive for whatever reason.

And Raven was not an object.

She sipped her tea, and came to a stop in front of her door.

So, Instead of sleep she decided to do some meditating and a lot of reading. Her mind could use the break, and her powers had only just returned. Her energy was cut in half due to the war in her mind. She tapped in a code on the green pad next to the titanium door.

It wasn't until her door slid open did she felt it.

She gasped, and her cup of tea slipped out of her hands, shattering on the floor.

The Air in Titans Tower shifted. It grew dark, and angry. Hurt and Sorrow filled Raven's chest and she knew only one person could make their emotions that strong. Panic rose in Ravens throat and she quickly thought of something to do.

Cyborg, she needed to wake up Cyborg.

Without another word, she ran back down the hall glass slicing her foot as she stepped on the shattered mug. She came to a stop in front of his door, and heard a muffled moan come from inside.

_I'm sorry Cyborg._ Raven said. She pounded on the door.

"Go Away!' Cyborgs breathless voice shouted.

Raven knocked again

"Starfire is in trouble!" Raven shouted.

"Stars in trouble?" Another voice asked. One that was NOT Cyborgs. Raven couldn't help but smile. Looks like Bee got some quality time with Cyborg after all. Too bad she had to ruin it…

"I'll be out in a second." His voice was strained and forced. Raven winced.

"I promise I'll make it up to you later!" She shouted as she ran back down the hall towards Beast Boy's room. Her foot ached with each stepped she took.

As reluctant as she was, she needed him to be there.

He was the only one who could hold of Starfire, even if it was for a few seconds. She came to a stop in front of his door, as soon as she raised her knuckles to knock, the door slid open.

"I heard." His voice was a monotone; no emotion was on his face. Raven could feel no other emotions but Starfires at that moment, but she figures she would get nothing from him anyways. He brushed past her; his hair was tangled as if he had just rolled out of bed. At least he had the decency to pull on a black beater.

Raven sighed, she was feeling guilty. Why? Beast boy shouldn't care what she does…

She couldn't stand him treating her like this, it was tearing her to pieces

"Look, Beast boy I-" Her voice left her, the air in Titans Tower grew thicker, like black tar clinging to her lungs. She felt her emotion draw power from the anger around her, and she saw images flutter past her eyes…

_A glowing green hand was raised, tears streaked an orange face._

_Masked eyes wide, fear pouring from them. Black gloves rose, hoping to stop whatever was bound to happen._

_Though it was futile. _

_The green orb left the Orange hand and slammed into his chest. The blue bird on the black spandex changed to black and red. His body was pushed back into the titanium door, blood sprayed, the smell of burning flesh and copper filled the air._

_His body lay unmoving._

"No!" Raven shouted. Though the vision was choppy, she knew what was bound to happen. Beast boy was now looking concerned. Raven met his eyes, but said nothing as her white rimmed power encased the two in the dark void.

"Starfire No!" Nightwings cry filled Raven's ears as a black vortex came out of the ceiling. Beast Boy dropped on the ground with a 'thud' but Raven was already flying towards her two friends.

Starfire spoke, though Raven couldn't hear what she said. All Raven heard was the thumping of her own heart. Starfires emotions beat into her like waves, Raven's mind screamed.

_Knowledge: Stop this! The door is breaking!_

_Bravery: Happy tighten up that stream! PUSH HER BACK! _

_Rage: I have no idea why you are all complaining, I feel overcharged!_

_Timid: Guys… She's… She's coming._

_Knowledge: Dammit! Everyone on the count of three throw everything you have at that door! 1…2…3!_

Raven felt her body grow weaker, she was growing tired but she kept flying towards her friends

_Just hold on… Hold on a little longer..._ She begged. Starfires hand began to come down.

Oh Azar… She wasn't going to make it!

Raven began to panic; she would NOT lose a friend today. She outstretched her hand, her emotions shouted at her.  
White rimmed magic hissed around her fingertips.  
The starbolt had left Starfire's hand, Nightwings eyes opened wide. Raven saw a small glimmering tear roll down his cheek.  
"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" she shouted her mantra, and the ebony magic flared.

A black barrier formed between the two, the Starbolt exploded against the shield sending Starfire flying back into the opposite wall.

"Starfire!" He cried. Her body was smoking, blood leaked out of the corner of her mouth.

Raven's mind screamed and she felt herself drop to the floor. She heard voices, muffled voices. But she saw only dark shadows. A Green man came in front of her, and scooped her small form up.

"I've got you Rae… I've always got you." The voice spoke. Raven groaned. She opened her mouth to speak, but no words came. She felt nevermore call to her, and feeling started to leave her body.

_Starfire… What about… Starfire._ Her mind hushed, and she slipped into unconsciousness.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

A/N: you guys are going to HATE me by the end of this chapter.

But let me tell you, I did it because I love you xD and I need to eep your interested :) Now Please, Review. And in advance...

I'm sorry. Oh And! The reason why i do such things is because this story needs to make you FEEL. and it seems to be working :)  
Exciting isn't it?

Enjoy:)

* * *

Chaos was happening all around her, thick smoke rolled into the starless sky, thunder ripped through the air. The stone path ways were cracked, a few overturned.

As if a huge earthquake tore through Nevermore.

Raven walked in the empty space, her head throbbed with every step she took.

The air felt Angry, and dirty. She needed to Meditate and soon. She felt her emotions gathered in one spot, she figured it was in front of the cage. A stream of red lightning tore through the sky, lighting up the dark pathway.

"Knowledge! I'm calling you out!" Raven shouted. Nevermore was silent, save for a soft wind and the sound of fire.

The Empath tapped her foot impatiently; it never took Knowledge this long to show up. Raven looked around Nevermore, but saw nothing.

"Knowledge!" She commanded. There was a rush of air, and a yellow light came from behind Raven.

"I'm here! Azar. What do you want?" Raven turned to face her mostly used emotion. A scowl was on her face, her yellow cloak had mud clinging at the bottom. Her glasses were cracked, purple strands of hair stuck out from underneath her hood. She looked rough, but okay.

"What took you so long?" Raven snapped

"Oh Nothing, I just had to make sure that damn gate of your wouldn't swing open while I was gone. We're down two emotions, and Happy isn't doing very well. So you can see that we're having a little trouble."

"I hadn't noticed." A Deadpan. Knowledge rolled her eyes

"Fine, let's go check on the others then." Knowledge grabbed Raven's hand, and yellow magic enveloped the two girls.

It was only moments later that they melted out of the ground. Raven flinched at the sight before her.

Rage was holding the door by herself, Her cloak was glowing a blood thirsty red, and she was about 2 feet taller. The stream of red magic was large, taking up most of the space on the door.

As the red emotion held their ground for the time being, the others turned their heads to see who had showed up.

Bravery got to her feet.

Her face was scratched, a few smudges of dirt on her pale cheeks. Her hood was done, her purple hair in a high bun. Her Dark green cloak was torn on the sides.

"Bout time you showed. I was wondering if you could still hear us through your arrogance." She scoffed. A Raven is a brown cloak snorted

"Yeah I heard you Bravery. But Starfire was going to kill Nightwing, if I hadn't done what I did he would be dead right now."

"One Sacrifice is sometimes necessary to save the lives of many" Another Raven came up to the small group, she was dressed in a light blue cloak.

"Shut up Logic. I wasn't going to let him die, we're doing okay. Rage seems to be handling this well." Raven stared daggers at the emotion. Logic shrugged, her face pulled back in a sad smirk. She looked tired, large bags hiding underneath her eyes.

"The only reason Rage is doing it by herself is because of that Damn Tameranian. She felt so much anger it super charged her. If it wasn't for Rage, you wouldn't be standing here right now. But someone else's anger can only fuel her for so long." Knowledge spoke. Raven looked at the red emotion. She noticed her beam of energy starting to grow a little smaller.

"Guess I should thank her." Raven turned back over to the others

"Knowledge said that two emotions were down, and Happy wasn't doing very well. What happened?"

"Well, Rude and Envy had collapsed from exhaustion, they're alright they just disappeared for a few. Happy however is awful. I have no idea what is going on with her but it happened only a few days ago. She said something about 'Raven made the wrong choice, how could she be so blind?' I got no idea what she's talking about. But then again she knows what makes you happy." Bravery rubbed a hand over her tired face. Raven sunk deeper into her hood.

She knew what Happy meant. She knew that choosing to go on a date with Aqualad wasn't a very good choice, she had made it out of frustration and had wanted to prove a point. Yet Beast Boy had deserved it, he was being possessive of something that isn't his.

"Can I see her?" Raven asked

"She said she doesn't want to talk to you until you fix whatever it is you need to fix. Look Raven, all of us aren't doing very well. You aren't giving us enough power and that door is almost done for. When you get out of here, you NEED to meditate. Throw on some more locks, get your powers in check and for once in your life FEEL us. The more you deprive yourself of feelings, the weaker we get. You aren't a portal anymore sweetheart, which means you're allowed to feel a little more than you normally would." Bravery spoke to Raven as if she didn't already know this.

The truth was however, she was afraid to feel. She knows that her powers can get out of control if a very strong emotions comes on, such as Fear or Rage. She was afraid that if something were to happen, to make her feel, that she would bring the tower down.

She couldn't do that.

Maybe that's why she said yes to Aqualad?

She pushed the thought from her mind.

"Yeah, I hear you. I'm going to head back now, let everyone know I'm okay." Her emotions nodded, and waved their good-byes.

Raven needed to talk to Starfire anyways. She took in a deep breath, and felt her cool energy start to encase her body.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos." The red gem on her 7th chakra glowed, and with as little noise as possible, her small form shot up towards the sky, disappearing in a large black vortex.

* * *

Nightwing sat next to Starfires bed, gripping her hand tightly. A rhythmic beeps and the sound of a machine pumping air into her lungs was the only thing he had to know she was alive… he closed his eyes tightly.

Why had she done this to herself? To him?

_He stared at the large green orb in her hand. It was meant for him, that rage was aimed towards him._

_But what had he done to piss her off so badly? Tears streamed from her glowing eyes, Nightwing wanted to reach out and kiss them away but he was planted in place by fear. He watched in horror as she shouted, a mixture between a war cry and a sob as she threw her hand forward. It all happened so slow…_

_He saw his life flash before his eyes, His mother and Father._

_Them falling half a story. _

_Batman taking him under his wing._

_Leaving his adoptive father to be solo._

_Meeting Starfire. Forming the titans._

_As he watched the images play through his mind, he realized one thing. He never gave her his real name and most importantly…_

_He never said he loved Starfire. And at that instant, he knew what she needed to hear._

_Yet his voice was gone. He felt the heat of the Starbolt push against his face. This was it…_

_He regretted nothing, except one thing. He regretted never showing Starfire how she really meant towards him. He was a fool, and he knew it._

_Now he'll never get the chance._

_Just as the Starbolt was going to slam into his chest, a killing blow, he felt a rush of calm come over him._

_A black barrier formed around him like a bubble, the soothing energy biting down some of his fear. He saw Starfires white outline, the white streams of her tears._

_He felt the barrier hiss as the Starbolt slammed into it. He watched the magic ripple, but thicken. Protecting him like a mother would a child. He watched the Starbolt explode, watched as Starfire screamed as was thrown back by the blast._

_He only saw her… She slammed into the wall, causing it to dent. She slid down to the ground and slumped over in an unconscious heap. Blood began to leak from the corner of her mouth, the angry glow of her eyes disappeared behind closed lids._

_He didn't care that she tried to kill him, He didn't care that she might hate him.  
He loved her, he knew that now. And if she pulled through, which she will, he'd show her, tell her what she meant to him. Her name ripped from his throat, he hadn't realized he spoke._

_The Ebony barrier dropped, and this time he forced his body to move._

_He ran to her side, and placed two fingers on her neck. He felt a pulse, but it was faint. So very very faint… He heard voices around him, felt movement of the others. But he only stared at her face. He took his hand, and whipped his thumb across her lip, taking the blood away from her beautiful orange face._

"_We need to take them to the infirmary! Now!" Cyborg was next to him, pulling Starfire away from his grasp. Nightwing almost protested, but realized the huge half robot was only trying to help. He stood, and turned to see Raven in Beast Boys arms. The green teen was glaring daggers at Aqualad, who in turn was staring at Ravens face._

_God he hated that guy._

_The Hallway was crowded, all of Titans east was crammed in the scene. Kid flash was holding Jynx close to his body, her pink eyes filled with tears as they flicked from Raven to Starfire. Bee was shouting orders to her team, telling them to get out of the way. Mas Y Menos were shocked, along with Speedy. They stood in silence. They all looked as if someone had died._

_Cyborg pushed through them all, Nightwing close behind. They stepped into the elevator, Cyborg didn't give the VI time to ask_

"_Emergency code 97561 D12." The elevator was piled with people, and it shot up to the 8__th__ level. It moved so fast, most of the Titans scrambled to keep their footing._

_The door opened, and Cyborg, followed by Nightwing and Beast Boy, rushed out of the elevator and ran into the Med bay. Nightwing felt as if all this was a dream, like this wasn't happening. Starfire was tough, maybe she was faking it…_

"_Somebody get me an IV drip started! And Hook up these damn wires!" Bee was at his side, taping on the multicolored wires to Starfires chest and arms. She clipped on something on her finger, and turned the heart and breathing monitor on._

"_She isn't breathing!" Bee shouted. Cyborg handed her a large pump, with mouth and piece big enough to cover the nose as well on the end._

_Bumble Bee placed it over Starfires Nose and mouth, and began to squeeze the purple bag. Nightwings attention turned to her heart beat. It was slow, and seemed to be getting slower._

_Panic ran up his spine._

_Beep. Beep. Beep.. Beep.. Beep… Beep… He watched at the spikes grew farther and farther apart._

_And one sound made his heart break, and tears rush out of his eyes._

_One sound, that made the whole room silent._

_The single, deafening tone that was in one note and seemed to go on forever…_

_Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeep….._

"_She's crashing! Get me a Defibrillator!" Cyborg ordered as he ripped apart Starfires sweatshirt, exposing her bare stomach and chest. Cyborg then poured a clear liquid on her chest, and began to spread it evenly over her breasts. Bumble bee handed the large purple bag to Jynx, who happened to be standing nearby. The Pink haired sorceress knew what to do._

_Bumble bee returned with a crash cart. She turned on the machine and turned a large dial._

_She handed Cyborg two paddles and hit another button. The Machine squealed._

"_Charging." Bee stated._

"_CLEAR!" Cyborg pushed the two paddles onto her chest, Jynx lifted the bag from Starfires face, and a sound much like a gunshot ripped through the silent room. Her body jerked, raising off the bed for a few seconds before dropping back down. Nightwing was horrified._

_She was Starfire, she could do anything… She could live through anything… What was happening to her?_

"_Charging."  
"CLEAR!" Her body jerked again, but the lone beep still rang through the air._

"_Come on Starfire! Stay alive Dammit!" Cyborg shouted. Bee turned up the voltage, the machine whirred louder._

"_Charging."  
"CLEAR!" This time, Starfires body jerked up, and she gasped. The single beep turned into multiple._

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

_Nightwing cried some more, this time tears of relief and joy._

"_Starfire!" He called. But she just fell back onto the bed, unconscious once again._

"_Star?" Nightwing asked. He hated how pathetic his voice sounded, but he was concerned for only one person._

_His eyes glanced at the monitor again, her heart was steady. But she still couldn't breathe on her own._

"_She's barely alive. Grab me a life support, she may crash again"_

And she did. She crashed 3 more times that night. A machine breathed for her, while a IV drip pushed a clear liquid into her body. Her heart was beating on its own, but everyone was still hovering just in case…

Nightwing held tightly on her hand, as he shook his head to clear the memories.

It was terrifying for him, He feared she would leave him.

He realized he couldn't BE without her.

Nightwing wasn't alone in the room, Cyborg had stayed with him the entire day, checking vitals and fluffing Raven's pillow.

The empath was just hovering a few inches off the bed, probably in Nevermore. She would be okay, Cyborg said.

He did not say such a thing for Starfire.

Aqualad had come in to visit Raven a few times, but mostly he came in to check on Star.

Beast Boy had not come in once. Nightwing hadn't ventured from the room to see where he was, but honestly he didn't give a fuck. The Tower had gotten a call or two, Johnny rancid and Mumbo, Titans east had it covered and were back 10 minutes after they left.

Nightwing sighed and ran a pale hand through his hair. He hadn't changed from his workout clothes but he didn't care. He knew he stank, but he refused to leave Starfires side.

The door swished open, letting in cool air. Nightwing and Cyborg glanced up to see Jynx and Bumble Bee walk into the room. the two girls stopped at Raven's bed, squeezing her hands before coming to a stop at Starfire.

"How is she doing?" Jynx asked. Her feline eyes were bloodshot, probably lack of sleep or crying. She was paler than normal, her pink hair was slightly frizzy and tangled. Her black and purple uniform hadn't changed much, side from the leather boots.

"The same." Nightwings voice was hoarse, he hadn't talked much since yesterday.

"She'll be fine, she's a fighter Nightwing. Don't worry." Bee smiled. But he knew it was a fake smile, he saw right through her. He opened his mouth to reply, but someone coughing cut him off.

The group turned to see Raven sitting up and hacking her lungs out.

"Raven!" Cyborg cheered. Jynx and Bee smiled, REAL smiles. Nightwing however, gave a sad smile.

He was happy to see Raven was alright.

"Azar, this air in here is so dry." She rubbed her throat, before she noticed another form lying in bed next to her.

"Starfire?" Raven asked. She got to her feet, Jynx gave her a hand as Raven walked over to her bed.

As soon as her Azure eyes met with Starfires orange face, she let out a sob

"Oh Azar… Starfire…" tears welled up in her eyes.

"What happened?" As Cyborg filled her in, Raven's face became more and more contorted with worry and fear for her friend.

"This is all my fault…" she whispered. Nightwing spoke up

"No, It's not. You saved my life Raven; nobody knew what would have happened next." But it didn't seem to convince the empath.

"Can you heal her at all?" Bee asked. Nightwing perked up, he hadn't thought of that.

"I'm not sure… I can scan her and maybe give it a shot. I really need to meditate, my power isn't in full right now."

"Don't exhaust yourself, just… scan her." Nightwing's voice shook. The empath swallowed, and seemed to be having a conversation within her own mind. For a moment, Nightwing thought she wouldn't do it.

But then she took a step closer to the bed, and set her hands over Starfires body. A light blue glow began to form on her palms, a slight humming filled Nightwings ears.

He saw Raven's face pinch in what seemed like concentration mixed with pain. But she scanned her friend anyways.

Her palms rested over her lungs, and the glow of her hands grew brighter.

The Monitor gave a beep, signifying a change.

"She's breathing on her own now." Cyborg said, astonished. He turned the machine off, and pulled the mask from her face.

Sure enough, she was breathing. Ravens hands then moved up to Starfires heart, and she gasped.

"What is it?" Nightwing heard panic in his tone.

"I… I don't know. I'm no expert in Tameranian physiology but… there's a lot of pain in this area. However physically she's fine." The glow on Raven's hands disappeared, and the Empath swayed

"that's all I can do for now. I'm not sure if she'll-" Raven was cut off as Starfire suddenly gasped and shot straight up, as if she had awoken from a nightmare.

The Tameranian coughed, and then looked around the room. Nightwing smiled

"Starfire!" He cheered. She looked straight at him, and his heart froze.

Her eyes held no emotions, not a spark of anything.

They say the eyes are the windows to the soul, and Nightwing saw NOTHING behind them.

No matter what, he always saw a glimmer of something behind those beautiful eyes.

Now, they looked dead. Her face was calm, lifeless.

"Hello Nightwing." Her voice was a deadpan.

She was an empty shell.

* * *

A/N: Told you you'd hate me... Stay tuned :) REVIEW!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

A/N: I Know... I'm horrible... On top of not updating for FIVE whole days! I give you a shitty short chapter... I feel awful :(

I suffered from the worst Writers block you could ever imagine. it was AWFUL!

I tried my best, and if any of you are still wtih me... Review :)

Enjoy

* * *

"Starfire…" Nightwing whispered her name. Raven stared intently at the Tameranian before her.

_Impossible. _She thought.

_She should be dead…_ Raven shook her head. She would not think such things, but it was the sick truth. There was nothing in her heart, everything about her was like a robot. Starfire turned her dead gaze towards Jynx and Bee. Raven saw the two girls shrink.

"Hello Jynx and Bumble Bee." Chills ran up and down Raven's spine. This isn't right, something is very wrong. She was half tempted to jump into Starfires mind, but stopped herself. It was too risky, and she needed to meditate before she does anything.

"Starfire, what's wrong with you?" It was Cyborgs voice. Dead eyes met a brown one.

"Nothing is wrong Cyborg. I am Alive and Healthy. Is that what you wanted?" Nothing but a dead monotone. Cyborg couldn't even respond to that, all he did was stare.

"Raven, what's wrong with her?" Nightwing asked, completely ignoring the dead eyes focused on him.

"Like I said, I'm no expert in Tameranian Physiology but… It… It felt like her heart was… gone. Like the pain had made her numb. In all reality, she shouldn't be alive. People can't live through that amount of stress. But again, I may be wrong." Raven shuddered as Starfire looked at her.

"What about Galfore? Maybe he can come along and tell us what's happened." Bee suggested. Nightwings face lit up

"That's Brilliant! If anybody knows what could be wrong, it would be him." Nightwing reached for his communicator on his belt and flipped it open.

A few moment later, Galfores deep and hardy voice came through the tiny speaker.

"Aye! What is it?" Galfores voice sounded filled with stress. Guess running a planet isn't very easy after all.

"Galfore, its Nightwing. Something has happened to Starfire… and we don't know what's wrong with her."

"What happened?" Nightwing took in a deep breath, and relayed the past events to him quickly.

"And when Raven scanned her, she said that the area around her heart is filled with pain, and it's like she's numb." Nightwing finished.

"A Chakra is there, one that handles intense emotions. The Heart Chakra is very important in Tameranian life, it handle with love as it does in every living being. However, Tameranians have focused mostly on that one Chakra. Love is a powerful thing on our planet, so intense that if one doesn't hear the three magic words it can kill. By not telling her you love her, you denied her confirmation. Doing that, you caused her heart to stop beating, and she closed the Heart Chakra off. With our species, if one Chakra is closed we die. Unlike humans where you can live without Chakras we cannot. It stops our life energy.

A Tameranian has never lived through such an experience, Starfire has to be the first in centuries. You denied her love, which means everything about her died the moment her heart stopped beating. All she is; is an empty husk. She cannot even use her powers, for the stem from her emotions. I can send someone to look at the situation, but don't get your hopes up. If she's as bad as you describe, then she will most likely be gone forever." At the last sentence, his voice broke slightly. Nightwings face held sorrow, and blame.

"If I only told her…" He shook his head; he refused to break down in front of his team again.

"Wildfire will be there in a solar day, I would come but Tameran demands my presence. Good luck." The line went dead and Nightwing closed his communicator. All was silent for a long moment, until Raven appeared at his side and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"You couldn't have known. This isn't your fault." Raven tried, but Nightwing whirled on her

"That's Bullshit! She begged me to say it and I wouldn't do it! She sobbed, she begged, she got on her knees and tried to pry it out of me for years but I never said it! Even if I did really love her I didn't say it." Raven sighed. Nothing she would say would stop him now. Nightwing turned from the empath, and knelt down next to Starfires bed. He took her cold dead hand in his and put his other hand on her cheek. She forced her to look at him.

She did, her green eyes dull.

"Starfire, I'm so sorry I did this to you. This is my entire fault, I should have told you what I've felt for years. I should have trusted you, and confessed everything too you. I love you Starfire, I love you so much and if you would please come back to me… I will let you know every day that I love you. Every second, you will never doubt it again. Please Starfire… I love you." Nightwing stared at her intently, waiting, hoping. But Raven knew it was all in vain.

Starfire stared at him, silence stretched on. Finally, she turned away from him and stared at the wall in front of her.

Nightwing let out a sob as he released her hand and put his head on the bed.

"Come on; let's give him a minute alone." Cyborg said. He guided the girls out of the med bay and the door shut behind them. Raven wrapped her arms around her torso; she sighed and stared to walk towards the elevator. She needed to Meditate, or everything in the tower would grow much worse.

Cyborg sat in the garage, his tools spread out before him and many car parts. He went straight to his spot without a word to anybody. Bee had decided to leave him alone, which he had to say he appreciated. He needed to be alone for a few moment, to process the information that had been relayed to him.

Starfire was basically dead, a Zombie. He didn't know how she was alive, and apparently Galfore didn't either. And now some guy named Wildfire was going to come into their home and try and help. But Cyborg got the growing feeling that the only thing he would offer is a quick death.

The Elevator doors swished open, and Cyborg looked to see Beast Boy walking out. His hands tucked in his pockets, his eyes never leaving the floor.

"Can I help you?" Cyborg asked. New spread through the tower fast, and Beast boy knew what it is he wanted.

"Is it true? Is it that bad?" He looked up, emerald eyes watering. Cyborg gave a sigh, and nodded.

"Yeah… Yeah it's true." Beast boy chewed on his lip. But said nothing. He took a seat next to his best friend, folded his hands and rested his elbows on his knees.

"She's tough. She'll make it through this; Starfire always turns out to be okay." Beast Boy's voice held no hope. Cyborg just nodded.

It was heartbreaking, to see his little sister staring back at him with dead eyes. It was heartbreaking, trying to keep her alive the night before. The moment her heart failed he felt like he did. Everybody looked up to him, came to him about advice or whatever the need may be. And he felt he failed Starfire.

"Am I to blame for what's happened?" Beast Boy shot a sideways glance at his metal friend

"Of course not, why would it be your fault?"

"I should've…. I should've seen the signs. I should've pulled her aside and talk to her about it. Maybe I could have done something more and possibly saved her life."

"You're holding onto guilt that you shouldn't own Cy. You know that, you did the best you could; we all did. We need to see what happened when this Wildfire comes. It may be small, but I still hold onto hope. And you should too, because that's all we have right now." Cyborg felt a tear roll down his cheek.

"Wise words coming from you man." Beast boy gave a sad chuckle.

"I've learned from the best. C'mon, we should probably do something else than wallow in self-pity. Starfire wouldn't want us to do that." Beast boy stood, and offered at hand to Cyborg. He took it, and then Beast boy handed him a tool. Cyborg smiled, and began to work.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

A/N: I'm sorry for the shitty chapter. again, I know where i want it to go I just dont know how to get it there. Thanks for sticking with me though!

REVIEW! :)

Enjoy :)

Oh! and P.S! IF you dont like how Wildfire is, I'm sorry. there isn't much on him in the comics, and I highly doubt he looks like Starfire. If Blackfire can look different but simular, so can he!

Enjoy :)

* * *

Beast Boy rose early; his eyes pried open as soon as fresh sun leaked through his blinds. He washed up, and dressed in his doom patrol uniform, today was the day Wildfire was coming. He silently prayed to whatever god that was listening, he prayed that Starfire was okay. He walked into the elevator, and it asked him the same question as always.

"Roof top please." His voice deep, husky, fresh. He rubbed the back of his neck and sighed. His mind had been so focused on other things, with Starfire not… Starfire anymore he hadn't had time to just relax. So, he was planning on going to the rooftop to be alone for a while, to focus on himself for just a few seconds and get his thoughts in place.

"Roof Top of Titans Tower, Tennis court and Volleyball court" The doors swished open, letting the crisp morning air smack him in the face. Instantly, gooseflesh formed on his skin and he took a deep breath. Stepping out of the elevator, the sun hit his green cheek and he started to feel refreshed. He reopened his eyes, and found that he wasn't alone.

Raven stood in front of him, on the edge of the roof. Her clock billowing in the wind, and her head tilted down as if she was looking at her feet. Beast boy went to turn around, but the elevator doors slid open. The numbers above it signified somebody else was going to use it. Beast Boy chewed on his lip.

He didn't want to be around her right now, not with what's going on and what's supposed to happen today.

That's right, it's Friday. Raven has her date with that dammed Fish boy… Beast boy growled in his chest.

"Beast Boy?" Raven called. He flinched.

_Damn._ He turned around to face her

"Hey." He said lamely. Raven was hugging herself.

"Hi." Beast boy sighed, and walked up next to her

"Whatcha doen?" He sat on the edge of the tower, his feet dangling off the edge. Raven joined him.

"Waiting for this Wildfire guy to show up. I've been out here all night, meditating mostly. What are you doing up here?" He stole a glance at her pale face. The morning sunlight made her soft skin glow, and her azure eyes sparkle. He had never noticed how violet her eyes truly were.

"Pretty much the same. Waiting for this dude. And to think I guess." He rubbed the back of his neck. He pulled his eyes away from hers. They sat in silence for a few moments, the only sound were the ocean waves below them. Finally, Beast boy spoke.

"So, today's Friday. You excited?" he turned to face her. He HAD to see if she really wanted to do this.

"For?" confusion. She must have forgotten.

"Your date with _him._" It came out in a sneer.

"Oh. I forgot." She sighed, and eyes cast downward to their swinging feet, sadness crossed her face

"No. I'm not, I don't even want to go out with this guy. I don't know why I said yes… I guess it was on impulse. But no backing out now." She sighed again, and Beast boy felt hope swell in his chest

"You don't… like him?"

"What? No. He's cute, but he's too… fishy. He has exterior motives, I can feel it." Beast boy snorted a laugh.

Fishy. Ha!  
"What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing, just that he's _Fishy._" He suddenly felt himself bursting out laughing. Why was this so funny?  
Raven didn't seem to know why either. She cocked an eyebrow at him, but found herself smiling.

He was being that immature idiot he used to be, and honestly Raven's missed it. She chuckled lightly.

"You're a goof." She shook her head.

"Hey! I'm offended over here! Sheesh." He replied in mock hurt. She lightly punched him in the arm. Beast boy found himself smiling more.

God, he missed her. Suddenly his face fell, and he played with his thumbs

"So, what're you going to do about the date?" He asked quietly.

"Why does it matter so much?" Raven retorted.

"Because it does."

"Cause why?"

"Cause!"

"Cause why?"

"It just does Rae! Answer the question." Beast boy's voice rose slightly.

"I plan on going to dinner, getting a free meal and then leaving it at that. Whatever happens… happens." She shrugged.

Could she not see how this was killing him? He opened his mouth to speak, but fell short of words. He didn't know what to say, so he sat in silence.

"You know, I've been having nightmares again." Raven admitted. It was his turn to cock and eyebrow

"Really?"

"Yeah… and when I slept with you… well in the same bed I mean, I didn't have any nightmares. Not a single one…"

"Really?" again, hope swelled in his chest but he quickly snuffed it out, or tried to that is.

"Really. And I've been wondering… for the past few hours, why that is? What makes you so different? I've never slept in the same bed with anyone before except Azar, and even then I still had nightmares. Why are you, so special?" she turned her head to stare directly at his eyes. He froze; it was like she was looking right through him, to his very soul. He decided to go for broke, and flirt a little.

"Probably because you were sleeping next to a sexy young man, who could protect a beautiful women like yourself from danger." He waggled his eyebrows. Raven's cheeks got a tint of red, and she laughed

"Yeah sure, that's it." He grinned, his bottom fang popping out of his lower lip. Raven's eyes lingered on that lip far longer than she should've. She found herself starting to lean forward.

She wanted to taste him, feel his soft touch on her cold skin. She swallowed, and stopped leaning forward.

Beast boy was staring at Ravens mouth, her pale plump lips looking so inviting.

Just a taste, he thought. Just one, single taste… He too, started to lean forward.

And as they closed the distance, Raven's heart hammered into her chest. She could feel his warm minty breath on her flesh, beating off her like the morning sun's rays.

And then, a rush of air cause both teens to jump out of the skin.

They glanced up to see a man floating above them. He was dressed in a sapphire and silver uniform, a emerald on his chest. Sapphire sleeves, and boots. Silver on his chest and his privates area. His hair was flaming red, much like Starfires and his eyes a neon blue. The most beautiful blue Raven has ever seen. His hair was shaggy and blew in the soft wind. Stubble covered his jaw line, and his skin was orange. He hovered in the grinning knowingly at the two titans. Raven blushed, and Beast boy growled.

"Hello there, you the titans?" His voice was deep, and it made Raven's stomach shoot up with butterflies. It was obvious he was more fluent in English than Starfire ever was. My, this man was handsome!

"Uh… Yes! We are… you must be Wildfire…" Raven said. The man nodded. Beast boy and Raven stood up, and Wildfire landed in between them. The more Raven studied him, the more she realized something…

"You look remarkably like Starfire." She observed.

"Well duh, I'm her brother. Long lost in fact." Raven's and Beast boy's eyebrows shot skyward. Wildfire laughed.

"Right, so! Where is she? I wish to see her. hopefully she isn't as bad as Galfore said she was." He went to take a step forward but Beast boy gripped his arm

"No way man! The last time a relative came to visit Starfire, she was almost arrested!"

"Ugh, Blackfire would do such a thing." He rolled his eyes

"Don't worry about me. But you can let go now." He tried to jerked his thick arm away from Beast boy stone grip. Wildfire groaned

"Come on dude, don't make me do this."

"Do what?" Beast Boy challenged. Wildfire suddenly thrust his hand in Beast Boy's face, a bright blue orb humming in his palm. Beast boy yelped, and let go. The heat of the starbolt searing his skin

"Dude!" Beas boy shouted, holding his cheek.

"I told you to let go!" Wildfire's sapphire starbolt shimmered out.

The elevator doors opened, and out came Nightwing and the others.

"Wildfire?" He asked. He nodded.

"Come with me."

* * *

Wildfire stood over Starfires bed. She had stayed in the same position as the day before, sitting straight up and staring blankly at the wall before her. Her 'brother' waved his hand in front of her face, but she didn't even blink.

"Starfire!" Wildfire shouted. Slowly, the Tameranians head turned

"Hello Brother. It is good to see you again." Her voice, hollow just like her dead green stare. Wildfire shuddered.

"Wow. You guys messed her up good… what did you do?" He turned to the rest of the titans. Bumble bee crossed her arms.

"Nightwing here didn't confess his love for her." her brown eyes shot daggers towards Nightwing. Their leader sighed and ran a hand through his thick black hair.

"I didn't know okay? If I could say it now I would. Over and over again." Wildfire stepped away from the bed

"Then say it."He gestured. Nightwing gave a confused look

"You think it'll work?"

"Worth a try." Nightwing sighed, and sat next to Starfire. He took her hands in his, and laid a black gloved one on her cold cheek.

"Starfire…" He began

"I'm sorry for everything I've put you through. I'm sorry for causing you so much pain, and if I knew what I was doing I would have told you right away the three words you've been dying to hear. The three words that speak volumes, and are nothing but the truth and have been since the day you crashed in my front yard." Green eyes flicked to meet his masked ones. Nightwing reached up, and untied his mask.

Blue and green eyes stared back. Raven stifled a gasp, nobody has ever seen his real eye before… they were beautiful…

"Starfire, I love you. So much. I love you more than anything in this world, I would die for you, I would kill for you. You're more to me that you give yourself credit for. I should've told you the day I met you, I should've told you on that faithful day in Tokyo… I love you Kori'Andr."

Her green orbs started to water, and something sparked behind them. But her emotionless face kept still. Everyone in the room took a deep gasp, even Wildfire was holding his breath.

Warmth started to spread underneath his glove, and Nightwing's heart began to fill with hope.

She suddenly closed her eyes, and silent tears leaked from the corners.

Yet she said nothing. Her knuckled flashed with green energy, but it was quick. Like turning off a light. Her body started to shake, but her face remained emotionless.

It was like a battle was happening inside of her, like she was trying to decide whether to come back… or not…

Yet after everything Nightwing has put her through, after every lonely night, every empty word and hollow touch…

Why would she come back to that?


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: There are no words to express how sorry I am… Internet was not an option at my home, and it still isn't. I've been working hard on trying to get some, however it hasn't worked.

In order to make up for the lost time… (Still a short chapter…) I gave you a chapter on Bb and Rae I'm so sorry my darlings… And if anyone is still with me, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

(P.S. Drive it like you stole it is a song from the Glitch mob. I made a funny xD)

Enjoy

Chapter 13

_She suddenly closed her eyes, and silent tears leaked from the corners._

_Yet she said nothing. Her knuckled flashed with green energy, but it was quick. Like turning off a light. Her body started to shake, but her face remained emotionless._

_It was like a battle was happening inside of her, like she was trying to decide whether to come back… or not…_

_Yet after everything Nightwing has put her through, after every lonely night, every empty word and hollow touch…_

_Why would she come back to that?_

Raven sat quietly in her dark room, bouncing her leg, her mind deep in thought and worry, Starfire hadn't changed. She stayed in the comatose state, wincing and groaning to herself. And as day turned to night her date had gotten canceled and most of the titans turned in. Except her…

She wished there was something she could do… Help Starfire, her best friend, in some sort of way. But she knew there wasn't, it was Starfires choice whether or not to come back, and honestly Raven thought she wouldn't.

A soft knock on her door.

Without thinking, she rose from her bed and opened the door. Her eyes met a pair of green ones, and she found herself surprised.

"Come with me for a drive?" Beast Boy asked. Raven cocked an eyebrow. She was dressed in grey sweats and a black pull over hoodie. Yet he looked no better, in white under armor and black sweats, his eyes looked bloodshot and his hair tousled. He couldn't get any sleep.

"I really shouldn't…" Beast boy shook his head and held up the keys to the T-car. How in the world did he get those?

"I begged Cyborg, and told him I would do his chores for a month. Take a drive with me Rae…" His voice was smooth, and Raven felt herself shiver. Slipping on a pair of blue slippers, she stepped out of her room. The two titans walked down the hall in silence, and into the elevator.

"Garage please." Beast boy said. The elevator hummed, and down they went.

"Some day." He said. Raven nodded

"Some day…"

"How'd your date go?" He knew she never went.

"Canceled. It was for the best, probably some other time. Who knows." The elevator doors hissed open, and they walked to silver and blue vehicle. Beast Boy opened the door for Raven, and she sat in the passenger seat.

"Thanks beast boy."

"Please, it's changeling. Or Garfield for you." He shut the door, and got inside. The engine turned over with no problem, and the garage door started to slide open.

"Why the change?" Raven asked.

"It's time for me to grow up." He shifted the car into first gear, hit the clutch and then floored it. The T-car sped out of the tower, and down the thin highway that led to their home. Easily he shifted into 2nd, and then 3rd and so on. The street lights seemed like lasers, they were moving so fast. Raven liked it. Suddenly the speakers started to thump, Changeling had put on a song by the glitch mob. The bass and snares made Raven relax deeper into the leather seat.

"Drive it like you stole it." He grinned, his signature fang popping out from his bottom lip. He then shifted it into 6th gear, and they flew into the city. He took a sharp turn and the T-car power slid around a corner. Raven gripped the "OH SHIT!" bar and squealed. Adrenaline was pumping through her veins, and a sense of danger crawled up her spine. She LOVED it.

"Where are we going?" She shouted over the music.

"There's a spot I want to take you, it's been my secret hiding place for years now." He downshifted, and came to a stop at a red light. The Sub made Raven's hair brush against her back, the Dubstep sounded nice, it was smooth but had twists and turns you wouldn't expect. The light turned green, and Changeling turned left. They drove in silence for a few, and finally came to city limits and into the desert.

"Gar?" Raven asked, now curious. He didn't speak, just smiled.

They drove until the city disappeared from the horizon, and only darkness surrounded them. There was a small turn off, and he drove into a dusty field. The T-car hummed and rocked as it came onto the uneven surface.

Finally, he stopped and turned the car off.

"Ready?" He asked. Raven rolled her eyes.

"Close your eyes okay?"

"No." She said.

"Rae, please…"His voice was desperate. She sighed, and shut her eyes. Raven heard him open the door, and run around to her side. Her door opened, and cool summer air brushed against her soft skin. He placed his hand over her eyes, and guides her out of the car.

He then took his hand away, and Raven opened her eyes.

She gasped, and was amazed at what she saw.

Above her, like small little diamonds, were stars. Not the few stars you see in a city, but EVERY star possible. Trillions of them, she smiled. The arm of the Milky Way stretched across the sky, and a shoot star streaked by.

"Wow…" she gasped.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Raven looked to see Changeling staring up at the sky, a sad smile on his face.

"It's amazing." She said, not breaking her eyes away from him. Green met azure, and he half smiled again.

"In Africa, before everything happened my mother and I would lay out on top of the roof and water the stars for hours. Its… calming to me. And I want someone special to share this with, so I brought you out here." Special? Raven blushed.

Thank god it was dark.

"Thank you for sharing this with me Changeling." Changeling shook his head, and then hopped on the hood of the T-car.

"Come on up." He patted the spot next to him. Raven took the offer, and they both stretched across the windshield and watched the sky. After a few minutes of silence, Raven spoke up.

"You never really talk about your time before… about the time with your parents, and Africa."

"That's bold." Changeling's voice held humor but his emotions spoke differently.

"If you don't want to share it with me, I understand."  
"No, it's fine. There isn't much to talk about really… My parents were hardcore scientists, I was ignored so I played with the wild life. I never really got much out of them, save for the time me and my mother spent watching the stars. She would tell me about her day, and we would laugh. I can't really… remember what her voice sounds like anymore." Raven set her hand on top of his.

"My dad, well… we never did much. We went fishing one time, and something snagged on his line and pulled him into the water. That was funny. But other than that, he was too busy with paperwork and lab stuff." Changeling chuckled, and shook his head.

"Look at me bitching when you've had it the hardest out of us all."

"I wouldn't say that. Despite my mother dying, and Trigon being my father, I had a fairly easy life." Changeling looked at her in disbelief.

"Okay, so not THAT easy. I mean, I wasn't allowed to feel, and I was feared. No one came towards me except Azar. She treated me like a human being, instead of a monster. I was very solitary; I guess I kind of hold onto that now."

"It's hard to break things that have been drilled into your head when you were little." Raven nodded.

"But I've always hated being alone. It left me to my own thoughts, and my emotions. Now, I can control most of it and being alone lets me reign in my powers. But I still don't like it…"

"Then why go off alone? If you don't like it, be with people. You can meditate with others you know."  
"No one ever made a move to BE with me. It was only Starfire. She and I meditate, and honestly it's the best moments of my life so far."

"I always thought you hated me…" Raven snorted

"I did. I envied you, I was jealous that you could be YOU and not have to worry about it. You have so many emotions, you brood, you get angry, your happy, your sad, your even jealous. Envious, Lustful, Joyous, Depressed, everything. You could feel all of the emotions I have, and not worry about the effects. And for some reason I can hear your emotions louder than anybody else's." Changeling looped his arm around Raven's head and pulled her close.

Happy and Lust and another emotion, one she hadn't heard, cheered. Knowledge shook her head.

"I wonder why that is." Changeling said.

"Me too…" At that moment, a huge shooting start streaked across the stars.

"Make a wish." He said. She smiled, and closed her eyes.

_I wish everything will be okay…_

"What did you wish for?"  
"Can't tell, or else it wont come true." She giggled. Changeling sat up.

"Oh my god." He said.

"What?" She started to panic.

"Your laugh. Oh my god. Your laugh. It's adorable." He smiled. She smiled back.

And for hours, they sat there on top of the T-car and talked. Past missions, their lives, the future, and even the present. He expressed how afraid he was, and she told him she was afraid too. He made her laugh, and she made him laugh as well. It was wonderful, Raven found herself laughing and smiling more than she has ever in her lifetime.

"It's getting Late, we should probably head back home." Gar suggested. Raven smiled, and they climbed into the T-car. the engine started effortlessly and they headed back to the city.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 15

A/N: I'm so sorry it's taking me so long to update... writers block mixed with distractions.

Anyways, I changed the ending of the last chapter (didn't want to go THAT far ahead just yet) So instead, you'll be taking a look into Starfires mind and such.

Enjoy:)

* * *

Raven smiled to herself as she walked into Titans tower, Changelings at her heels.

"Thanks for a great night Bb…" Raven said as they stepped into the elevator.

"Rae, its Changeling now. And you're welcome" He grinned. Raven rolled her eyes

"Right._ Changeling._" The elevator doors closed, and took them to their floor. As the doors slid open, they came face to face with Aqualad.

"Oh. Uh Hi." He said. Changeling cocked an eyebrow, and Raven chewed n her lip

"Hello." She said meekly.

"Where did you guys go?" Aqualad asked.

"Oh we were just-"

"Out." Changeling finished her sentence.

"No big deal dude. I'm going to walk her to her room, then pass out. See you tomorrow" Changeling wrapped his arm around Raven's shoulders, and led her out of the elevator. A smug grin was on the green man's face as they walked towards Raven's room.

"Why do you do that?" Raven asked. Her door slid open, awaiting her to enter

"Do what?"

"Antagonize him. Why?" Raven crossed her arms.

"Oh. I didn't realize I was. Anyways, I'm beat. Good night Rae." Changeling cupped Ravens face, and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. A tendril of dark energy lashed at a light bulb across the hallway, but Changeling didn't even flinch. He then winked, and walked further down the hall and into his room. Raven stood there, dumbfounded.

_Did he just…_ She shook her head.

_You know he's our weakness right?_ Knowledge sighed. Raven glided over to her bed, and flopped down on the fluffy surface.

_But he's also our strength. If you just let him in we… _Raven covered her ears, and focused hard on the new voice in her head.

"Go away" She growled. Soon, she couldn't hear the new gentle voice, only the condescending sigh of Knowledge. Raven refused to think about what could happen, she only thought of the moments before. The feel of his warm lips was still present on her forehead, and she loved the feeling. Raven smiled, and this time it reached her eyes.

A sudden scream jolted Changeling from his bed. Falling off the bed, he bashed his head against his night stand, causing fogginess to fill his vision. He groaned, and held the open gash. He blinked, shook his head and glanced at the red digital clock in front of him.

3:35.

Another scream filled the halls, and he suddenly started to panic.

"Raven!" He shouted before he ran through the sliding door, slamming his shoulder into the titanium before he sprinted down the hallway. He lifted his fist to bang on her door, but instead it slid open. Raven's wild eyes met his, panic on her face. Another scream rang through the tower.

"Starfire!" Raven threw her hands out, encasing them in frigid dark magic. Changeling felt himself shift, and the next thing he knew, he was in the med bay. Starfire was thrashing around in her bed, Nightwing trying to calm her, and Wildfire trying to restrain his sister.

"What's going on?" Raven asked.

"I don't know! She just started screaming! She almost blasted my damn head off!" Nightwing shouted. Changeling glanced around the room, and sure enough there were several black scorch marks on the walls and the ceiling.

"I'm going inside her mind, maybe I can help her in some way." Raven said.

"Whoa there darling I don't think that's smart. A Tameranians mind is no place to play in." Wildfire warned.

"I don't care! My best friend needs me!" Raven got into a lotus position, and whispered her mantra. Changeling saw her soul self leave her body, and enter into Starfires forehead.

Instantly, the screaming and shouting stopped.

"Wildfire, what happened?" Changeling asked. Wildfire released his sister, and ran his hands through his thick red hair.

"Starfire is dying Beast Boy." Changeling cocked an eyebrow

"Wh-what? Starfire can't die!"

"She most certainly can. I do not know if she can pull through this. On Tameran, Emotions are strong. Deadly even. With such heartbreak comes so much pain and opened the floodgates to everything she has worked so hard to lock away. If your friend Raven isn't as powerful as she thinks, Starfire will die. Taking Raven's soul with her."  
Changeling looked back at Starfires face, and felt his heart clutch. He wished, Prayed, that Raven would get out okay. And that she would have Starfire with her.

Raven landed in a long hallway, much like one from the Tameranian castle. She was bombarded with purples and pinks, and melting paintings of people she did not know. She glanced up, and only saw a black void. Even she shivered at the sight.

Raven started to walk forward, glancing at the paintings. Most she couldn't make out, but a few caught her eyes. There was one, with a family of Five. A mother with Violet eyes and black hair, and a father with emerald eyes and red hair. Before them were three children, Raven could tell who was who. The painting started to melt, and she glanced at the one next to it. This one showed a cage, with some locked inside. In front of the cage was Blackfire, a grin on her face as she stood over the dead bodies of the man and women. Wildfire could not be seen in this painting…

A sudden shout came from right next to her, Raven jumped, and turned to see a naked Starfire chained to a metal table, Gordainaions hovering above her. It was a memory, that much was clear to her, but Raven could not tear her eyes away from the painting. Starfire thrashed on the metal table, cuts along her entire body and wrists. A Gordainion pressed a shape knife against her left breast, and dragged it down towards her belly button. Starfire screamed, her eyes glowing a fierce green.

Raven turned away from the painting, covering her mouth in horror as she continued down the melting hallway.

Soft sobbing came from a metal door in front of her, and Raven slowed her steps. She didn't wish to see another memory, but Raven had to push on. Slowly, she pushed the door open to find a hunched over Starfire crying. the room was dark, save for a single light on Starfire. Her red mane was tangled and greasy, and her normal orange complexion was a sickly pale.

"S-Starfire?" Raven stuttered. The sobbing silenced. Raven took a few more steps forward.

"Star?"

"GO AWAY!" Starfire suddenly screamed. The word was desperate, harsh, and fearful. Raven did not go away however

"Starfire, I'm here to help you. Look at me, please."  
"I will not! I have seen you many times and I will not be fooled again." Starfire hissed.

"I have relived every painful memory I have, and went through the Heartbreak Nightwing has put me through over and over. I have watched you die, over and over. I will not turn around." Raven's heart started to break; she couldn't imagine what her best friend had been going through.

"Starfire, Please… I promise you I am real." Raven took another step forward, and placed her hand gently on Starfires shoulder. Instantly, she stiffened. Her shoulders tense, and her breathing hitched. Slowly, Starfire turned around.

Her eyes were bloodshot, the beautiful green was now sickly and dull. Large bags hung underneath her eyes and her lips were pale and chapped.

"R-Raven?" Starfire asked slowly.

"it's me Starfire." Raven smiled. Starfire gasped, and latched her arms around Raven's neck. Raven stiffened, but then she tightly wrapped her arms around Starfire. They clung to each other desperately, and Starfire started to cry.

"I have to get you out of here Starfire." Raven said as she pulled away. Starfire shook her head.

"Why?"

"Because I cannot see Nightwing. Not after what I almost did… Not after he rejected me." Raven shook her head, her frustration spiked.

"Starfire, Nightwing feels the same for you he just can't say it because he's a guy. You need to swallow your pain and get back to the real world! We need you!" Starfire shook her head

"But I have to hear it. You do not understand… A Tameranian who has been through what I have feels like they are worthless. I feel like I'm worthless. Then Nightwing came into my life, and made me feel like I mattered. By not saying those three words, it made me feel like I don't matter. Like I'm worthless… I'm just property to be used." Starfire growled the last sentence. Raven's eyes widened.

She had no idea how much Starfire had been going through… No idea that Starfire needed to feel acceptance.

"But I love you Starfire. You're my best friend!" Raven pleaded.

"It if not the same. Nightwing is the one who had pulled me from Oblivion…" Tears threatened to fall, Raven's lip quivered.

"Starfire you have to come back… You have to give him a second chance. He fucked up, that much is clear but please… We need you." Starfire sighed

"Wildfire is here… He's been trying to help us." Starfires eyes widened to saucers, and she turned to star directly at Raven

"Wildfire? He's here?"

"Yeah. H-"

"I have not seen Wildfire since my parents died and Blackfire betrayed us all… I thought he was dead… This is glorious news!" Starfire smiled broadly, the air around them brightened slightly.

"Take me back. I must see my brother… But I do not know how long I will last there…"  
"Long enough for Nightwing to fix this." Raven laced her fingers through Starfires, and she took a deep breath.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos." Black energy crawled up their bodies, and they shot up towards the vortex.

Raven reopened her eyes to find herself being watched by Nightwing and the others.

Starfires fluttered open, and Raven smiled at her best friend.

"Starfire!" Nightwing shouted. Starfire looked past him and straight at Wildfire.

"Starfire?..." Wildfire asked gently.

"Brother… it is good to see you." Wildfire smiled and pulled his long lost sister into a tight hug.

"I am so happy to see you again sister!" Wildfire cheered. The titans stood there watching the touching reunion, as the siblings clung to each other for dear life.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 16

Heavy metal boots clanked with every stride he took. Pride swelled in his chest as he squared his shoulders. He walked with purpose, even if the purpose was a bad one.

"Slade, the tanks are stabilizing, and the clones are normal." A women came out of the shadows. She was slender, dressed in an orange and black suit. A mask covered half of her face, the other half revealed pale skin, and a cobalt blue eye. A platinum blonde hair was pulled back into a tight pony tail.

"Excellent Ravager…" They continued to walk down the metal bridge, and over a few steps. They turned down a dimly lit corridor, Ravager twirled her thumbs

"I'm… Sorry to question you Slade, but I have to ask… How are we going to duplicate their powers?" Slade grinned underneath his mask.

"easy my child… Blood samples. Nightwing shall be easy, and Cyborg is already finished. Starfires shouldn't be too hard and well, with a sample of the demon blood from Raven… the body will take on powers of its own."  
"But what about Changeling?" Ravager asked.

"His DNA is extremely rare, not to mention that his abilities will be the hardest to duplicate…"

"This is true, but I need him for something different…" Slade pushed open a metal door, and walked into a bright room with 5 tanks lined up in a row.

Inside each tank was a floating body of a titan, though with minor changes.

"tonight, go to the tower. Ambush them while they sleep. Scan Nightwings mind, the memories of his training will work just fine. Take a blood sample from Starfire and Raven. But Most of all, I need you to capture Changeling ALIVE. I have plans for him…" Slade grinned. Ravager smiled with him.

"As you wish father…"

"I have missed you so much Starfire!"

"As I you, Wildfire. It has been some time… I thought you were dead."

"In hiding, until Blackfire was chased off world Galfore came and found me. I rule Tameran now." The two siblings pulled back from each other smiling widely. Raven was shocked by the resemblance. Two large green orbs stared at a pair of sapphire ones. Raven was glad to see Starfire so happy.

"Thank you Titan Raven, It means a great deal to see my sister in perfect health once again." Wildfire pulled Raven into a hug. Her shoulders tightened, and she tried to resist how much joy he was putting off. Though Joy and Happy drank up the boost, she could feel the cage weakening.

_That's the bad thing about feeling…_ She thought bitterly. Starfire was the next to pull Raven into a hug.

"yes, Thank you Friend Raven! I wish to get out of this bed however." Starfire started to tug at the wires connected to her body.

"Hold on there Star, We better have Cyborg check you out first." Nightwing said.

Their eyes met, and Nightwing smiled warmly. Starfire however, frowned slightly and turned her head

"That would be best" She said quietly. Pain replaced joy. Changeling pressed the com that led to Cyborgs room.

"Hey Cy, Starfire just woke up. We want you to do some scans to make sure she's alright." His thump released the button, and waited for a response.

After a few minutes, Changeling tried again

"Cyyyyy. Come on dude wake up." White noise was the only thing that could be heard.

"Huh, that's weird." Nightwing said. Raven cocked an eyebrow. Why wasn't anyone replying?  
"try the PA system. Maybe he isn't in his room." Nightwing suggested. Changeling hit a different button and spoke

"Hey Cyborg! Get your shiny metal ass up to Medical!" Changeling's voice rang throughout the tower.

Still no reply.

In fact, No reply from anyone. Not Bee, Mas Y Menos, Jinx, anyone. The hairs on the back of Changelings neck rose.

"Something isn't right." Nightwing said. He stood between the door and Starfire, putting himself in a fighting stance.

Nothing moved, there were no sounds. Raven's heart raced, she was getting afraid.

Suddenly the lights in the medical bay powered down, and they stood there in the dark.

"Guys? Can you give us some light?" Suddenly the room was light with a blue and green glow. In front of Raven stood a women with half of her face concealed

"Hello." She hissed before slamming the palm of her hand into Raven's nose. The Empath shouted and fell backwards onto Wildfire. His blue starbolt shot at the ceiling as they tumbled to the ground. The women walked over to Raven and held a tiny vial to Raven's nose. Her vision hazy, and slightly delirious, Raven didn't have time to attack. The women popped a cork onto the Vial and barely had enough time to back flip away from Starfires starbolt. In a flash she was behind Nightwing, placing something on the back of his neck. Electric shocks ran up and down his spine as his body twitched.

With a groan of pain, Nightwing tumbled to the ground. Starfire had taken to the air and was now throwing Starbolts rapidly. The women danced around them like it was a ballet. Changeling shifted into a Gorilla, intent on restraining this women. He roared and banged on his chest, but was stopped short when the women head butted him in the face. Changeling stumbled backwards and then felt himself being his over the head, hard. He coughed, and looked up to see this half faced women leap up and latch herself onto Starfires back. The Tameranian screamed and fell to the tiled floor. The women then stuck a needle into Starfire, and drew blood.

Wildfire was still trying to get a dazed Raven off of him. Two Sapphire starbolts shot towards the women, one hitting her in the chest.

She gaze an 'OOF' and was thrown back into a wall. Before Wildfire could get up again, the Women stuck a tranquilizer into Changelings arm. Changeling felt himself get tired. His form shifted back to human and the women tossed a few smoke grenades for cover, and then grabbed the green teen and jumped out of the Medical bay window. She grabbed onto a floating ladder and was whisked away towards jump with Changeling over her shoulder.

Wildfire managed to wiggle himself free and ran to the window.

Starbolt after starbolt he shot them like a machine gun. With his eyes glowing, Wildfire started to hover and went to fly after them when something tore through the flesh on his arm. He screamed, and dropped to the white tile floor.

Scarlet liquid leaked from his arm as a large gash bled vigorously. He looked over to see Nightwings body twitching slightly, and Starfire holding her head as she sat up. Raven coughed and gripped Starfires bed. Reaching over Wildfire grabbed the small metal device on Nightwings neck. He ripped it off his skin, taking flesh with it, and then crushed it in his hand. Nightwing groaned.

"What the hell…" Raven said as she stood. The lights came back on, and in stumbled Cyborg.

"Man I just had the weirdest dream… Some half faced bitch came into my room and knocked me and Bee out." He looked up and say the chaos before him.

"What happened?" Raven shook her head.

"Some half faced bitch came in here and kicked our asses." Nightwing groaned.

"Where's Bb?" Cyborg asked.

It was then that Raven had noticed he was gone. She looked around her and couldn't find him.

"She took him…" Wildfire gasped, he was clutching his arm.

"Why didn't you stop him?" Raven snapped

"I tried! But I got shot before I could chase after them." Wildfire hissed.

"Who was that girl?" Starfire asked as she helped her brother to a hospital bed.

"And why did she look a lot like Slade." Nightwing growled.

"Oh boy." Cyborg sighed.

"Cyborg, send titans east home. I don't want them getting hurt. Raven heal Wildfires arm while I do some reckon." Nightwing stalked out of the med bay. Raven laid her hands gently over Wildfires arm. A soft blue glow started to leak over his wound, pulling the flesh back together. Raven chewed on her lip.

_I should've moved faster. I should've gotten back up. God Dammit! Now Gar is gone! _Raven tugged her hands into her cloak.

"Thanks." Wildfire said. Raven didn't reply, she just melted into the floor.

Starfire sighed.

"I fear what will happen to Changeling. And what will happened to Friend Raven in the process." Wildfire nodded in agreement.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

A/N I apologize for the short and poorly written Chapter... Haven't been on top of my game lately.

Anyways we find out what Slades plan REALLY is... Hope your as Excited as I am!

Review!

Enjoy :)

* * *

His head hurt. It throbbed actually. What the hell happened? Changeling groaned and went to rub his head, but was stopped as something cold pulled against his wrist.

_ What…?_ His mind was foggy. Slowly he cracked opened his eyes, but shut them quickly as a bright florescent light blinded him.

What happened?

_ There was Raven… and Starfire... She had just woken up! Star was alright! _Changeling smiled despite himself. That's when his mind started to draw a blank. He inhaled, but then coughed as his lungs convulsed and sharp pains run up and down his body. This time he pried his eyes open. He shied away from the bright lights, groaning and squinting. Once his eyes had gotten used to the change in scenery, He opened them wider. He glanced down to find himself strapped to a metal chair. Handcuffed, wrists and ankles. A silver try with various needles and scalpels laid neatly on top was next to him.

_Uh oh._

He started to panic, his breath coming in short little pants as he looked around the room.

What he saw next however, caused him pause.

There, in front of him, was himself. Floating lifelessly in the blue water, a breather strapped to his mouth. The same cheek bones, the Same nose, the same body type… the only difference, this boy was pale, and had blonde hair. A monitor was next to the tank, and Changeling strained to read the screen.

"Project Titan 5?" Garfield read aloud.

"Beautiful isn't it?" a male voice came from in front of him. Garfield jumped, and looked to see Slade standing before him, arms crossed behind his back.

"What is the point of this?" Garfield snarled. Slade clicked his tongue, and started to walk around in a circle.

_Typical._ Gar thought.  
"Well, Beast boy-"

"It's Changeling."

"Right…. Changeling. The point of you being here is so I can copy your DNA, and put it in our friend over there." Changeling looked back at the tank…

"You won't get away with it. He looks nothing like me." Gar smirked.

"Oh he will. And he'll be a better you. His job is to infiltrate your home, get all the dirty little secrets… then I can unleash his friends." Gar looked up at Slade.

"You mean you clones army?" Changeling droned. A chuckled came from the Psychopath.

"Just test runs." Slade walked away from him, Gar cocked an eyebrow.

A test run? For what?

Slade flicked on a light, and Garfield's eyes widened. There, on the other side of a glass, were the titans. Starfire, Nightwing, Cyborg, and Raven. They sat around a small table, playing cards or something, Changeling couldn't tell.

"How the hell…"

"Once I managed to make successful copies of myself, my real plans came into play. What better way to control the city than to have the most talented group of young adults under my thumb? Of course I knew you would never agree, so I just made copies of you myself. Cyborg was easy, reconstruct his body, and grab some blood and bam. He was finished. Upgrading him was fun. Nightwing needed memories of his training so he could be an exact copy. The only memories he didn't have were the ones of him wanting to be happy. No, this one here wants revenge. So he's faster, Stronger… Better." Slade started to walk towards Gar.

"With a Tameranian I needed Skin and Blood. Her powers were difficult to duplicate but after a few failed attempted I finally made her perfect… With Backfire's thirst for revenge and feelings on betrayal implanted inside Starfire's mind all she wants is to destroy. I stripped Blackfire of her power, and gave it to this new and improved Starfire, She is deadly. Smart, powerful, and incredibly agile she is a perfect killing machine." Slade was now in front of Changeling.

"Raven was easy, Some Demon blood and put it into a body, well… It did things to her on its own. She is BETTER than she is. And her magic is unbelievable… with no self-control or emotions to keep it in check… it grew at an incredible rate. Able to control the minds of others, Duplicate herself, conjure other demons and more…" Garfield was starting to get afraid… He stared at the four titans in the other room. As he looked closer, Raven's once Azure eyes were scarlet. Starfire's were purple, Nightwing had a scar over his eyebrow and Cyborg's circuits flickered occasionally to red.

"My real treasure… and Challenge, is you. Able to change into any animal on the planet, the best senses, hearing, strength, speed the planet has to offer. But I don't want just that for you… No… I plan on unlocking the secret to you." Changeling narrowed his eyes

"What Secret?" The Beast inside him whimpered.

"A Shape shifter that can change into any animal, and any person. Able to duplicate any power!" Is Gar's eyes could open any wider, they would fall out of his head.

"With you DNA, and a Small bit of Ravens, I will be able to make the best weapon ever…"

"You can't do this!" Changeling shouted, as he struggled against his restraints.

"Oh I can… and I will. Ravager! Begin the process." Out from the Shadows came a girl with platinum blonde hair, and half of her face behind a mask. As Gar gazed into her blue eyes, the memories of what happen flooded his mind.

_Flashes of noise and movement. Raven was down, Nightwing thrown across a room a Metal device on the back of his head._

_Changeling felt the need to protect, but he couldn't move._

_His body felt numb… weak… _

_His vision started to blur._

_What was happening! Get up Garfield! Help them!_

_Starfire shouted as she was tackled to the ground. Then the women was on him. The last thing he remembered was the feeling of cold air on his face before he fell into unconsciousness._

"No!" Garfield thrashed in the chair. The Beats inside him roared. He willed himself to change, change into anything! But he couldn't.

His powers… they weren't working!

"What did you do to me?!" Changeling screamed.

"Oh nothing… just something to keep those beasties under control." The women grinned as she held a long needle to his face.

"Don't worry kid. This will hurt a lot."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

A/N: I deeply apologize for the long wait.. I had just gotten a new laptop and well... I was playing with it :3 I a done now though! and I should be updating at least every week now. Anywho...

Enjoy. :)

* * *

Raven paced the common room. Garfield had been missing for two weeks, and she was losing her mind. Starfire sat Indian-style on the couch, watching Raven intently. Nightwing typed furiously on a keyboard, and Cyborg was saying his good-byes to Bee. the light pitter patter of rain could be heard through the silence

"If you ever need help… just call okay baby?" Bee said as she smiled at Cyborg. He smiled back  
"I will. I'm sure B is fine, we'll find him. But you need to go, your city needs you." Cyborg placed a gentle kiss on bees' lips, but it seemed it ended too soon. Aqualad and the others were already in the blue t-ship, waiting to depart.

"I hope you find him Rae." Bee called. Raven, too distracted by her thoughts, gave Bee a 'uh-huh' before continuing her pacing, Starfire still watching. Bee sighed, kissed her boyfriend again, called her good-byes, and left. Cyborg sighed, his eyes holding worry, longing, and sadness. He sat on the couch next to Starfire

"Rae will you stop that please?" Cyborg asked. Raven sighed and sat down next to him. Her legs started to shake.

"I am just so worried you guys… I mean… He never contacted us and we can't find him or that… _Bitch_ who took him." She spat the word like it was poison.

"What if he's hurt? What if he's lost? What if he's-" Raven shut her eyes tightly, fighting her tears. She dare not say that last word, for the fear that it would be a curse.

"Friend Raven, the Changeling is a strong man. He will be fine, I assure you." Starfire smiled sweetly. The doors to the main room opened, and Raven turned around, hope shinning in her eyes. But she was only met with disappointment.

"I flew all over the city and into the outlands… I couldn't find him anywhere." Wildfire said. Sweat lined his forehead, causing his read hair to stick to his golden skin. He walked over to the sink and grabbed a tall glass, and filled it with water. Raven turned back around and got up, and began to pace. Cyborg groaned.

"I've had the satellites scan the city non-stop… and it hasn't found anything." Nightwing said as he stepped away from the computer. He raked a hand through his thick hair. Raven growled low in her throat.

"You aren't looking hard enough!" She snapped.

"Well excuse us princess, but you haven't been busting your ass looking for him." Wildfire said as he leaned up against the counter, drinking his water. Raven's anger bubbled.

"I have been trying to feel him for days and I can find him. Either something is blocking my telepathy or he's…" Raven growled

"And what if he is?" Wildfire retorted, setting his glass on the counter. "Our efforts would be meaningless and you would be holding on to false hope. Let's face it people, it's been two whole weeks and we haven't found ANY trace of him. He probably is d-"

"Don't you say it." Raven warned. Wildfire held her gaze, and challenged her

"Dead." He hissed. Raven growled

"No! Garfield is the strongest person I know! He is still alive I know he is! How dare you assume the worst!" Raven snarled. But when she noticed that the rest of her friend remained silent, and gasped.

"You can't all think that… can you?" Nightwing kept his eyes down, Starfire had tears streaming from hers and Cyborg took a deep breath.

"It could be possible Rae… You can't feel him, you said so yourself that he might be…" Cyborg didn't finish the sentence, his point was loud and clear.

"Of all people… I thought you would have the most hope… His best friend, already giving up on him." Raven snarled through clenched teeth. She turned back around to look at Wildfire, whose face held sadness, and hurt. He didn't want to be right… that much Raven could see.

"No. I refuse to believe that. I'll go out there and look for him myself!" Just as Raven was about to teleport away, the intruder alarm blared. The camera view of the front door came on screen, and Raven gasped.

There in a broken heap, was Garfield… His clothes where torn, his skin was a pale green and gashed and cuts were all over his body. She flashed from the room and reappeared next to him. The rain instantly began to soak her cloak and hair, but she didn't care about that.

"Garfield…" She whispered as she tentatively placed her hand on his shoulder. Garfield stirred, and she let out a sigh of relief. She carefully pulled him into her lap and gasped as she saw his face.

His eye was swollen shut, a gnarly bruise covering half of his face. His nose was broken, and his lip busted. He pried open his good eyes, and his lips turned up in a smalls smile. Raven gazed into his emerald eye and found herself smile back. Slowly he reached up and placed his ungloved hand on her cheek, and Raven laid her on top of it. She felt his short claws brush against her cheek but she didn't care.

"Hey Rae…" His voice sounded broken, and it pulled at Raven's heart. Without another word she held her hands over his face and blew out a calming breath, willing her healing to come into play.

_What are you doing? He's to damaged to heal all by yourself._ Knowledge bickered.

_I have to do something to help._ Raven thought

_I would be careful… Healing really weakens us. And even with the new door sealing IT away, it could still break off. _Knowledge warned Raven rolled her eyes, and felt the warm calming energy come out of her palms. Instantly she felt herself start to be drained, but she let the soft blue energy continue until she could 'feel' his face healed. As she pulled her hands away, she thought she saw his now healed eyes change from blue to emerald, but Raven put it off for now. Too worried about her friend,

"Thanks Rae…" Changeling smiled. Raven smiled back, and then enveloped the two in dark energy, teleporting them into the main room. As they arrived, the titans, and Wildfire, all ran to help him stand up.

"Get him to the med bay, He's going to need to be stitched in a few places." Nightwing order Wildfire and Cyborg lifted him up and bustled out of the main room, and into the elevator. Nightwing rushed after them, but Starfire stayed behind. She was staring at Raven intently, as if expecting something.

"Yes?" Raven asked. Starfire chewed on her cheek before answering  
"You look as if something has troubling you." Yeah. That weird eye thing… It pushed its way forward in Raven's mind, demanding it be attended to now and not later. Raven took a deep breath and reached out towards Changeling. She felt his energy, primal, as always. The raw power residing in him. But something was off…

His energy… it felt… fake. Raven furrowed her brows in confusion. It felt artificial.

"Raven" Starfire's voice broke her concentration and Raven opened her eyes to look at her best friend. Finally, Raven came up with an answer.

"Garfield has been through a lot… He just needs time to get back to his old self." Raven wasn't sure if she was telling herself more than she was telling it to Starfire.

* * *

Changeling slowly opened his eyes to be blinded by the bright light again. Nothing has changed… His friends hadn't found him, and Slade hadn't stopped watching him. Changeling's eye was swollen shut, and his left cheek throbbed.

"If there something you want Slade?" He kept the pain away from his voice.

"Not a thing." Slade answer. Garfield groaned and laid his head back against the hair metal of his torture chair. He came up with the name because ever since he's been tied up… that's all that has happened.

Torture. Poking, prodding, cutting, slapping, punching, kicking, and stabbing, the whole nine yards. Though his body already had excelled healing (Not as fast as you would think, but a little faster than normal) he wasn't sure if it was enough to keep him from dying of pain. Where ever he was cut, they stitched him up. Where ever a bone had been broken, the put it back in place. He knew what they wanted, they didn't want him dead… they wanted him to suffer.

Well that was what he was doing. His one good eye looked over tot eh two-way mirror that held the copies of his friends. The copy of Starfire was sewing. Or something that involved a needle. His vision wasn't the best at the moment. Nightwing was training with Cyborg and Raven was in her lotus position, floating next to Starfire. They acted like his real friends, but Changeling could see the evil that lurked within them. Smell it really, coming off them in waved.

A metal door squeaked open, and was slammed shut, followed by heavy footsteps.

"The copy has made it inside the tower father." _Father?_ Garfield snorted. _Apple doesn't fall far from the tree I guess._ Ravager's cold eyes narrowed at him.

"Excellent my child. Go get some rest, you've earned it." She bowed, and headed towards the door.

"Treat your children like slaves Slade?" Garfield called out. He saw ravager hesitate, her shoulders went stiff. Garfield took his small victory and drank it like he was dying. Slade was suddenly in his face.

"Shut up you annoying little zit!" he spat.

"Ravager is more, she is the best child I could ever have!" Garfield saw her look back towards them.

"Then why do you treat her less?" Garfield dared. Slade pulled his fist back, and slammed it into Garfield other eye. He hissed, and cursed as his one good eye started to swell shut. He heard Slade walk away, and the metal door shut.

Great. Now he can't see a damn thing…


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

A/N: Hi so, I've been getting flames lately and well, I do appreciate the advice, approach it differently please. No need to be rude.

Yes my grammar sucks, if you don't like how I write my FIRST fan fiction for FANS then look somewhere else.

No more flames please. It discourages me to write. Which is why I have been taking so long. Plus finals. Those never help. Ravager is Slades Biological daughter, in case you're wondering. Also Wildfire is Starfire's brother, though in the comics he has never been found. Now, here is chapter 18.

Please be gentle, and kind. And as I said before, if you don't like it go somewhere else.

Enjoy.

Changeling groaned as he lay his head back against the wooden chair. His eyes hurt. His face hurt. Damn, everything just HURT! But he had to time it just right… Changeling was not weak as people seemed to believe, he just had to time his escape.

Wasn't all about brute force you know.

His sensitive hearing picked up on her footsteps before she even touched the door handle.

Game time he thought as a slight smile played at his lips.

Raven paced her room. She had this feeling in the pit of her stomach that something was severely wrong. Her emotions had been so jumbled lately that she couldn't tell the difference from instinct and paranoia. Raven NEEDED to meditate that much was for sure. She needed to focus on what has been bugging her since Garfield came back. He felt fake. Artificial, but it was so hard to pin-point what about him was fake. And his eyes… blue to green? Was she imagining that? Maybe Raven was just nuts.

_Or maybe something is seriously wrong._ She thought bitterly. Raven growled and marched out of her room. Content on going to the roof to meditate she didn't bothering teleporting. She told the elevator her command, and it complied.

What did surprise her however, was that Cyborg was sitting on the edge of the roof, his large metal feet dangling over the edge.

"Oh I'm sorry." Raven said as she went to turn around. Cyborg turned back at her and smiled

"No Problem Rae. Care to join me?" He asked.

"I really should meditate…"  
"I can be quiet." Cyborg said. Raven thought for a moment. What the hell, if Starfire could be quiet so could he. She floated her way next to him and sat in her lotus position. She started to breath, and felt herself drift farther and farther away. When her emotions started to calm, she felt that fake energy again… as she tried to zero in on it, a deep voice broke her concentration

"Sorry Rae but… I have to ask something." Raven blew out a breath. When she didn't say anything, Cyborg continued

"I was wondering… well. What happened that night Bb borrowed the T-car?" Raven opened her eyes and looked at him, a slight blush lighting up her cheeks.

"Nothing!" she said quickly. Cyborg grinned

"You like him down you?" Raven scoffed

"Of course not."

"Liar." Raven growled and let her feet touch the ground

"I don't see how it's your business Cyborg!" She snapped Cyborg chuckled

"Secrets safe with me Rae." Held up a hand in defeat. Raven growled, angry at herself for being so obvious. As well as embarrassed for being put on the spot…

"On second thought I'll go in my room." She said as she walked away. As the metal door shut behind her, Cyborg smirked and his face changed. Dark skin and Machine was replaced with pale skin and baby blue eyes. Logan smiled as he pulled out a small black and orange communicator

"The half demon has trouble restraining her emotions.." He said curtly. He tucked the communicator into his utility belt, before heading towards the door. As he walked, he shifted into a man with black spandex, and spikey gelled hair.

Starfire sat at her vanity mirror and stared at herself. She still felt sort of empty. Yes, Nightwing had expressed his feelings for her but Starfire couldn't help but wondering. He has been distant since he told her. Leaving her to sleep alone, and eat alone save for Cyborg and Raven.

Starfire never wanted to feel alone… she hated that feeling. It reminded her to much of the box…

Dark and cramped… Starfire closed her eyes tightly, forcing the memory away. There was a sudden knock on her door, and she hoped it was Wildfire. She had not spoken with him in quite sometime

"Enter." She said as she picked up her hair brush and started on her lovely locks. The door hissed open, and she saw in her mirror Nightwing. She tensed, but also smiled. She was happy to see him. Maybe things would change

"Hey Starfire." Nightwing said Lamely. Starfire set down her brush  
"Hello friend Nightwing. How may I help you?" She turned around in her swivel stool to look at him. He rubbed the back of his neck, something he did when he was nervous

"So… Uhm, I know that things have been… rough between us and well I think it's because I don't know much about you. Your people I mean." Nightwing looked at her with masked eyes. She cocked her head.

"What do you mean? You know of Tameran, and how my people are the warrior race. What else is there to know?"  
"I want to know about your past." Starfire tensed. That was not a topic she liked to speak of.

"Nightwing that is a very personal, and painful, topic."

"Start with when you first came here. Why did the Gordanians take you?" Starfire fiddled with her thumbs as she cast her eyes downward. She liked that he had taken an interest in her, however she was ashamed of how she ended up on that ship, on her way to the citadel. She took a deep breath, to muster up as much courage as she could and began

"I was on that ship because the Gordanians had captured me from my home world. We were already at war with the Gordanians, Mother and Father had perished in an attack years before, so it was Blackfire, Wildfire and I. Galfore had said that since Wildfire was prince, and since he had rights to the throne, that he was to be smuggled off world. I was not told of his whereabouts, and neither was Blackfire. However news had made it to the Gordanians and they had attacked the night Wildfire was to leave. I had suspected it was Blackfire, since she was nowhere to be found… however, I had fought with a battalion of guards long enough for Wildfires ship to jump to hyperspace. But there were so many of them…. As my troops feel I was captured.

"They put me in chains, bound my wrists tightly and shoved me in a metal box. I remember that when they shut the door on me, it pressed against my chest. I could hardly breathe… My knees could not bend, and my elbows touched the sides." Starfire closed her eyes and took in a shuddering breath.

"Gordanians had no yet gathered Hyperspace technology, so I was stuck in that box for months… I was fed once a week, and given water through the small slits in the box. When the guards weren't banging on the metal to try and scare me, they would leave me alone. But I felt that was the worse torture… I would stand in the box, not able to sit, and I would feel the darkness close in on me. I would suffocate, I was afraid, cramped, stuck…" Starfire met Nightwing's eyes, which had not left her face.

"When I found out I was to be sold into slavery, as a sex slave to some horrible tyrant I panicked. I became angry. Fearful. Though I couldn't move my legs and arms, I could move my head. I summoned all of my alien strength, as much confidence as I could ever feel, and I banged my head against the metal. It hurt, and I growled through the pain. I did it over and over, until I felt the metal dent enough for my arms to move." Starfire shook her head, and she stood.

"You know the rest of the story, please go now. I am very tired." Starfire felt tears sting her eyes. The thoughts of the box terrified her to no end… Nightwing frowned, but said nothing as he walked over of her room.

As the door slid shut behind him, he pulled out a small red and orange communicator

"Starfire suffers from severe Claustrophobia."

"Excellent Logan. I will handle Cyborg and Nightwing, return when you are ready." A sly voice spoke back. Logan grinned and shifted into the green version of himself and headed towards the garage.

Changeling took a deep breath, Ravager was minding her own business. Good. He looked deep within himself, and latched onto the most primeval thing he had.

A snarl came from the back of his throat, and he felt his legs and feet grow. The chair started to lift from the ground, and as his legs grew in size along with his chest and arms the restraints started to splinter and hiss. His face elongated, large teeth filled his mouth and his large green eyes shrunk, and became white. Ravager looked up from her work, and gasped. Nearly falling on her ass as she stumbled backwards.

The Beast roared, and the chair shattered, and the leather restrains snapped. Long claws, 3 inches long each, grew from his hands. Thick course hair covered his entire body and the beast crouched low to the ground. He stared at Ravager, who was wide-eyed with fear.

With another loud roar, the beast charged towards the metal door. Ravager dove out of the way, but stood to go after him

"Don't." Slades voice came through her earpiece.

"But he'll ruin our plan!" She said.

"With the information we have gathered, there is no need for surprise anymore. Let him go." Ravager relaxed, though her fists were still clenched. She could hear a wall explode, and the beast roar in triumph. She shook her head, and turned back to her computer, getting the final preparations for their master plan.


End file.
